Pretending To Be Yours
by Miss Lovely.x
Summary: Uther lies to his cousin King David about Arthur being already married when he finds out that David wants an alliance between his daughter Freya and Arthur.But why does David still want to visit Camelot? And who has to pretend to be Arthur's wife?
1. Chapter 1

There was an intense meeting going on in the hall of Camelot's palace. The king banned anyone to enter the hall. The meeting consisted of two Pendragons and a Le fay.

"I wanted to talk to both of you about something, and you will let me finish before interrupting" Uther said while he was stood with a glass of wine in front of Morgana and Arthur who were sat in their chairs.

Morgana and Arthur looked at him curiously and nodded at Uther.

"I've got a problem" Uther said seriously, "My cousin King David of Libia is coming over to Camelot with his daughter Freya, tomorrow afternoon."

"But what's wrong with that, father?" asked Arthur.

"Arthur what did I say?" replied Uther with his own question and raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry Father." Arthur said who was quite ashamed for interrupting his father already and began sipping his wine.

"Now as I was saying the problem is that my cousin who I haven't been in contact for many years is coming tomorrow and he seeks an alliance between his daughter Freya and Arthur."

"What!" said Arthur who instantly stopped drinking his wine and looked at his father"

"Poor Freya." said Morgana with a smirk, finding this an opportunity to annoy Arthur.

"Be quite Morgana." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Why did I say anything wrong?" said Morgana sarcastically.

"Yes, you ..."

"Stop arguing and listen." interrupted Uther sternly; he was in no mood to hear their arguing.

Arthur and Morgana both became quiet while they gave each other the evils through their eyes.

"He also goes that when Igraine and his wife Vivienne were pregnant which happened to be at the same time, they made a promise that if Igraine had a boy and Vivienne a girl or vice versa then both of the children would marry. But Igraine never told me about this so i doubt he's saying the truth and also if it was true why didn't he tell me then why after 23 years? "Uther questioned, then sipped his wine and carried on "now I would've asked Vivienne if that was true as she was an honest women but she died many years ago. But as much as I know David I can say he's lying."

"So don't agree to it father."

"Arthur if I don't agree he may accuse me of breaking a promise and mostly will start a war on us. Trust me he'll take the opportunity to create a big scene and I don't want him to ruin my reputation" Uther said with his hand on his forehead. "Now the problem is that when magic was allowed a seer called Nimueh told me that a girl will enter the royal family through an alliance and her name would start with the letter F, she would be the cause of the downfall of Camelot, so she goes to me make sure Arthur never marries a girl who's name begins with a letter F.."

Uther looked at Morgana and Arthur who sat there absorbing the information he gave them.

"And you believe in this?" questioned Morgana after a while, knowing Uther's hatred for magic and also being shocked that he still believes what the seer said.

"Yes, her predictions have always come true, and look we've got an alliance and the girls name begins with F, her prediction is coming true and I have to forbid that."

"Why don't you just tell him about the prediction and refuse?" Morgana said.

"I can't, he won't believe me and in fact think that I'm making excuses to prevent the alliance from happening. In fact as I've said he may start a war on us for breaking a so called promise which I doubt is real."

"So what did you say to him then when he asked for an alliance?" Morgana asked, all this was getting too confusing even for her.

"Well I said to David that Arthur's already married so he can't marry Freya,"

"You what..." said Arthur

"That was the first thing that came to my head." said Uther innocently. "Thankfully he doesn't know if this is true or not as we haven't been in contact for many years and he knows nothing about Camelot. However, the strange thing is that even when I have declined the alliance he stills wants to visit Camelot, now I couldn't have said no when he asked to visit so he's coming tomorrow afternoon and all I have to do is call up a meeting and inform all of everyone in Camelot to play along this act before he comes tomorrow. "

"So, you're going to tell all of Camelot?" Arthur questioned unbelievingly.

"Of course, I don't have a choice, but everyone knows Nimueh and about the accuracy of her predictions, so the whole of Camelot will agree and I'll do anything to prevent that prediction from coming true." Uther sighed.

"But where are you going to find a wife for Arthur so quickly?"

"Yes father we can't just get any girl from the street to be my wife."

"I'm sure the girls from the streets have better taste than choosing you." said Morgana with a raised eyebrow.

"Morgana, if I ask any girl to marry me they won't refuse, and you know that."

"I pity them Arthur." Morgana made an innocent Arthur.

"Quiet." Uther shouted, he was almost getting a headache.

Morgana jumped at Uther's voice and her and Arthur instantly became quiet.

"Listen to me both of you and stop arguing, you're not kids anymore. Uther said angrily. He then took a deep breath, "I've already found a person who will pretend to be Arthur's wife. "

"I've got a feeling I won't like this.", Arthur said before he sipped some wine.

After a few seconds Uther spoke "It is Morgana."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story and everyone who favourite it . It means a lot :)

Here's the second chapter, please review after you read the chapter, even if it's one word, it would make my day :)

Hope you like it and I apologise for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Somehow the wine that was in Arthurs mouth ended up on Uther's clothes who was not at all pleased.<p>

"Arthur where are your manners?" Uther said while wiping the wine that squirted out of Arthur's mouth and landed on his shirt with his handkerchief.

"No." Morgana quickly said while she got up from her chair followed by Arthur.

Arthur coughed a few times due to the wine before he spoke "Sorry father, but you can't be serious, I actually don't like this."

"Look this is necessary, for Camelot we need to do this, now both of you will obey me." Uther said sternly.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I won't. You will have to find someone else." Argued Morgana as she folded her arms tightly.

"Morgana..." said Uther calmly.

"They'll find out, we quarrel most of the time, it won't seem real."

"Well I'll just tell them it's another way of you both showing your love."

"Father I ..." Arthur began.

Uther instantly interrupted him "I have no other choice; and Morgana you are the first lady of Camelot , you marrying Arthur would look more realistic."

Morgana rolled her eyes she didn't like this and neither did Arthur but they had little choice.

"Please. It's only for a few days." Uther added.

Arthur and Morgana noticed the plead and tension in Uther's voice.

"Okay "Morgana replied after some time reluctantly while her eyes were fixed on the wall behind Uther.

Uther nodded at her and turned to Arthur, waiting for an answer.

Arthur opened his mouth a few times to say something but closed it, he knew he couldn't argue against his father, the decision was made and it was his responsibility as a prince to do whatever it takes to keep all of Camelot well. "Fine."

"Good" said Uther, he was now pleased, "Now Morgana you need to pack your clothes and whatever you need for the week so we can move it to Arthur's room tomorrow morning."

"What" said Arthur with horrified eyes.

"If you two are married then obviously you're going to stay in one room Arthur." Uther glared at him, "So Morgana pack whatever you need for a week and enjoy the comfort of your room for today , tomorrow afternoon the act begins and you will stay in Arthur's room. I can't let them be suspicious. So, is that clear?" questioned Uther.

"Yes Father."

Uther nodded at Arthur and looked at Morgana.

"Yes Sire." said Morgana reluctantly; she knew she was going to regret this.

"Good, you two can leave, I will see you both at the meeting." ordered Uther.

Both Arthur and Morgana got up and left without a word but before they reached the doors, Uther called out to them,

"Arthur and Morgana." He called.

Both of them turned around.

"Thank you." Uther smiled.

The rare smile on Uther's face made them smile back at him. After they left without a word.

"I can't believe were doing this" said Morgana when they were out of the doors.

"Well Morgana, consider yourself privileged to be pretending to be my wife." Arthur said with a wide grin.

Morgana looked at him unbelievingly, did he really have to joke now, especially in this serious situation. "O please " She said while she rolled her eyes. "I'm serious I can't do this and especially sharing a room with you…God help me."

"Oh Morgana darling, I am not going to be enjoying this either, I rather share a room with Merlin than you."

"Well who stopped you?" asked Morgana with a raised eyebrow.

Arthur took a deep breath and replied "Look I know we both hate this but we have to, for father, for Camelot."

Morgana took a deep breath "I understand."

"You know Morgana I like you more when you don't argue with me." said Arthur with a smile, "Anyways got to go bye." With a small smile he ran down the corridor.

While he was going Morgana stared at his back, a smile formed on her face, it must've been years since Arthur said something nice to her. She walked back to her room and surprisingly the smile stayed on her face.

The meeting started, Uther was standing on the balcony with Morgana and Arthur by his side, he gave a long speech. Uther told everyone about the alliance and Nimueh's prediction; all the people of Camelot's faces were shocked. Uther then told them about his plan to prevent the alliance and everyone's face lit up, they all looked pleased. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Are you all with me?" Uther questioned to the people of Camelot.

Voices of agreement raised from the people.

Uther spoke "Together we would change Camelot's destiny for the better."

Everyone cheered and clapped, "Long live the king. Long live the king."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur woke up due to someone constantly knocking on the door. "Go away." He shouted but the knocking continued "I said go away." He shouted again but still the knocking continued and it was much louder. Angrily he took the pillow beneath him and wrapped it around his head and ears to avoid hearing the knocking but the knocking carried on and he could still hear it. Angrily he threw the pillow away, pushed the blanket out of his way and got up from his bed and stormed to the door and opened it. "I said go…" His voice got stuck in his mouth when he saw who was standing in front of him."Morgana?"

"Morning Arthur, I didn't disturb you did I?" she spoke with an innocent smile.

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Nothing much just came to put my stuff in." She turned to the left and done a hand gesture, indicating someone to come inside the room.

Before Arthur could see who she was speaking to, a range of servants came in holding cardboard boxes and some holding clothes.

"What's in the cardboard boxes?" He asked.

"Stuff that I will need such as creams, make up, lotions, jewellery, etc."

"And you need all those clothes for a week?" He questioned pointing at three servants who had their hands full with clothes.

"Well I just brought half of them; I do change quite often unlike you."

"Right, you will have to fold most of them and put them in the drawers of the wardrobe, I don't want all of my clothes squashed together in the wardrobe."

"Fine.", she rolled her eyes.

"Good I'm going have a bath." Arthur said as he walked towards his wardrobe.

Morgana thought it was necessary not to answer.

Arthur opened his wardrobe and took out some clothes and his towel and went inside the bathroom.

Morgana was busy ordering the servants where she wants her things placed. After 15 minutes everything was in place, she smiled at her perfectionism. "You may all go." She said to the servants who all bowed to her and left.

A few seconds later Arthur walked out the bathroom and he froze, he thought he wandered to a different room, everything was different. "What have you done to my room?" He asked horrified resisting the urge to strangle her.

"What?" She questioned innocently.

He pointed to the dressing table, "My dressing table is full of make-up, sprays, lotions and...and why has my bed got another side table to the side with a pink lamp? "His voice went louder, before she could answer he spoke again "Why are there different coloured cushions on my sofas.. and..and..why is there a blue rug and why are there so many different coloured flowers all around the room and blue curtains?" He stopped and catched his breath.

"Calm down Arthur, I honestly thought you would respond better than this and Uther said I can have put anything I want here. And your room looks so boring I just added a touch of colour to it, no need to behave like this." She spoke.

"This is just not fair I…" before Arthur could finish Merlin walked in.

"It's such a great morning, don't you..." Merlin paused when he saw Morgana."My lady." He bowed "Breakfast..." He paused again seeing the room, "Wow this room looks different it looks colourful, it's nice."

Morgana smiled at him "Well thank you Merlin, your response seeing the room was better than Arthur's."She said as she glared at Arthur.

Arthur glared back at her.

"You're welcome my lady , it's better than how it was before, Arthur only had brown and white colours, the room looks more alive and wow that rug is very-"

Arthur interrupted him "Quit the praising Merlin before I kill you and say what you came to say."

Merlin sighed, "Breakfast is ready." He said with a smile.

"Now stop grinning like a fool and leave, we are coming."

Merlin's smile automatically vanished "Yes, Sire." and he said and walked out.

"You don't have to be so harsh on him."

"Oh stop taking his side and let's go, I'm famished."

The morning went quickly; the hall was decorated with decorations of red and gold. Uther and Arthur were already waiting in the hall when Morgana walked in. Arthur's eyes just froze on her. Beautiful was the first word that came to his mind. She had a beautiful red one shoulder dress on which covered all her legs and her toes. It had a big ribbon tied on her waist her hair was in opened and she had a quiff, he would be lying if he said she didn't look beautiful.

As Morgana walked a smile formed on her lips when she saw that Arthur's eyes were glued on her. Uther was busy talking to some of the people so she walked next to Arthur. She noticed he had a black blazer with a red shirt and a black tie, he looked awesome.

"Morgana." He said.

"Arthur" She replied.

Before any of them could continue, Uther called out to everyone and told them to take their places, as King David has arrived.

Morgana and Arthur walked up to Uther, Morgana went to Uther's right and Arthur stood at his left.

Uther looked at both of them and said "From now onwards in the eyes of everyone you two are husband and wife, I'm proud of you both" he said to both of them. Both of them smiled at Uther and shared a glance with each other.

Suddenly one of the guards called out "His majesty King David, King of Libia and Princess Freya are entering."

Uther turned to the front and everyone stood straight and waited for the guests to enter. a man walked in who looked about Uther's age and a lady who looked like the same age as Morgana , she was pretty , she was wearing a green dress with silver designs , her brown hair was flowing down her black. Uther walked forward to greet his guests with Morgana and Arthur behind him. Morgana noticed that Arthur's eyes were still on that woman.

"Lord David" He hugged the man, "We meet at last."

"Of course, My Lord, thank you for allowing us to visit." he smiled "This is my daughter Freya." He said pointing towards the brown haired woman.

She bowed "My Lord."

He smiled, your very beautiful my dear." and then he turned to Arthur,"Meet my son, Prince Arthur.

Arthur bowed at King David "My Lord." He looked at Freya "My lady."

Morgana noticed how Arthur's eyes were still on Freya. She also noticed that Freya's eyes were also glued on Arthur; she resisted the urge to slap them both.

"And my ward, Arthur's wife , princess of Camelot, Morgana." Uther finished.

Morgana smiled at Uther's words and bowed, "My Lord." She said.

"What a beautiful couple, a handsome prince and a beautiful princess." David said cheerfully.

Before anyone else had a chance to speak, Freya spoke "Oh so your Morgana, the one who took my prince away from me." She said, her tongue sharp as a knife.

Morgana didn't like her attitude, how dare she speak to her like that after all she was now Camelot's princess , "The last time I checked I didn't know Arthur was yours."

Freya's smile disappeared "He was meant to be mine even before we were born." She said with a stern tone.

"You only get what you deserve, maybe I deserved Arthur." Morgana said with a smile.

"And I didn't?" Freya replied angrily.

"Freya , stop it." , we are guests in Camelot , apologise to Princess Morgana." David ordered.

"But-."

"Now." David's voice much louder.

Freya looked at Morgana "I'm sorry."

Morgana nodded at her. She then looked at Arthur who had a smile on his face, he was enjoying this.

"Well, we will have a banquet in your honour tomorrow." Uther said to David.

"Thank you my lord."

"You shall go and rest. Let me lead you the way." Uther offered.

David nodded as he and Freya followed Uther.

Morgana looked at Arthur, "Why were you smiling?"

"Two ladies fighting over me, I was impressed." he said walking off.

Morgana walked quickly to catch up with him "Oh shut up Arthur, I don't like her, she was shooting daggers through her eyes at me."

"She's only jealous that you've got me."

"Well I'll be glad to give you to her."

Arthur only chuckled in response.

"And I noticed your eyes were on her the whole time when she entered. You don't like her do you?"

Arthur looked at Morgana with a smirk and carried on "Well she's pretty."

"Well yeah but she isn't that pretty that you had to stare at her like that and only she's pretty doesn't mean you have to like her."

Arthur smiled at her words and shook his head "Jealousy is a disease Morgana."

"I am not jealous Arthur; you keep that thought out of your head, like I care who you stare at and who you like."

"Then why did you ask?" he questioned daringly, with a smirk still playing on his lips.

"Just shut up will you." she replied and opened the door to Arthur's room and walked in.

"You know she also kept staring at me, I think she loves me."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was sitting together at the dining table. They were having their evening feast together. Morgana was sitting next to Arthur while Freya sat opposite Arthur with her dad. She couldn't help but notice the way Freya was staring at Arthur; she really wanted to pull her eyes out. She shouldn't be staring at other people's husbands like that, even though her and Arthur weren't actually married but still in Freya's and her father's eyes they were.

"I do apologise David about the alliance, I hope you understand that I was unaware of the promise."

"Oh do not apologise Uther, you're not at fault." David smiled and he began talking about his and Uther's childhood days.

Freya looked at Arthur and spoke "You're very handsome, Prince Arthur, more than people say."

"Thank you my lady , your very pretty yourself, isn't she Morgana?" He smirked.

Morgana stared at him and stamped him foot really hard. She saw him moan and then close his eyes and swallow the pain.

"Of course" she smiled.

"Anything wrong?" asked Freya hearing Arthur's moan.

"Oh just bit my tongue." Arthur tried smiling while he was shooting daggers through his eyes at Morgana.

"Well I was wondering if you could give me a tour around Camelot tomorrow?" Freya asked, seeking Arthur's attention.

"Of course. " Arthur replied

Freya smiled at him, a bit too sweetly.

After they finished dinner all retired to their rooms. Arthur had changed and Morgana were getting ready to go bed.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed" said Arthur putting down some papers that he was holding and went to his bed.

"Wait, you can't sleep on the bed." said Morgana who got up from the sofa and stormed over to Arthur, making sure he doesn't lay down onto the bed.

"Why not?, this is my bed." He asked.

"Well I'm going to sleep on the bed."

"And?"

"And that means, you can't."

Arthur just smirked and laid on the bed and put the blanket over him before Morgana could even speak.

"Stop smirking and get out, I'm going to sleep on the bed."

"Feel free to join me."

"Shut up Arthur, go and sleep on the sofa or on the floor." Morgana said as she began pulling the blanket away from him, to her disappointment he was much stronger and the blanket didn't even move.

"Arthur." She moaned.

"Morgana I'm the prince of Camelot I sleep on my bed." Arthur said while he pulled the blanket more towards him, a bit too hardly he reckoned as Morgana fell onto him.

Their eyes met, their faces a few inches apart. Morgana cleared her throat and got up and took a step away from the bed. She just hoped that she didn't blush. "Arthur." She moaned again.

"No Morgana."

Morgana breathed in "Fine I'm going to also sleep here."

"What, you're not serious?" Arthur said with his eyes widened.

"I am, if you got a problem you can leave." she smirked waiting for him to leave but her smiled faded when he made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"Fine by me" Arthur said as he switched off the light and turned his back to Morgana, it was his bed, he wasn't going to leave it.

"Fool." she said angrily. She wasn't going to sleep on the sofa or the floor, she was just as stubborn as him. She angrily went to the bed and slid under the covers and turned her back to Arthur.

"Good night Morgana, sweet dreams." Arthur said after a while.

"Bad night Arthur and bad dreams" she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

Arthur just smiled in return.

The knocking on the door woke up Arthur, he was trying to get up to open the door when he felt some weight on his chest, he looked down and saw Morgana. He didn't know how they managed to get in this position. The knocking continued loudly.

Arthur shook her lightly by the shoulder "Morgana….Morgana."

"What?" She said harshly.

"I need to open the door."

"Open it then, what are you waiting for, my permission?" she said while her eyes were still closed.

"I can't until you let go off me."

"Hmm." She said as she drifted into a deeper sleep.

"Morgana, your heads on my chest and your arms are wrapped around me and I need to open the door."

Suddenly her eyes opened, she noticed she was really close to Arthur, there bodies were touching, her head was on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. Embarrassed she quickly got up but made not eye contact with him.

He smiled and went and opened the door and spotted Merlin with a grin on his face. "Merlin..." He said.

"Good morning Sire, your late, everyone's waiting for you at breakfast and I brought your washed clothes." he walked over to the wardrobe. He noticed Morgana sat on the bed and bowed "My lady ."

Morgana smiled and nodded at him.

"I would've got up earlier but I couldn't sleep." Arthur said while he walked back to the centre of the room while running his hand through his hair.

"Oh I'm sure you couldn't, it doesn't feel very comfortable sleeping on the sofa." Teased Merlin while he put the clothes in the wardrobe. If Morgana was sleeping on the bed then it was obvious Arthur would be on the sofa or floor.

"I did not sleep on the sofa Merlin."

"Oh what a shame you slept on the floor?" Merlin asked while grinning.

"Merlin for your kind information, I slept on my own bed."

"Oh…Oh but lady Morgana's sleeping there? Merlin asked as he looked at Morgana who blushed and looked at the blanket.

"Merlin we slept together." Arthur said with a bit force in his voice.

"Oh " he said after a few seconds he spoke again "Oh."

"Umm... Merlin it's not how it sounds like, we just shared the bed, nothing happened." She justified. "And I...I'm going to the bathroom." She grabbed her towel and some clothes and made her way to the bathroom making no eye contact with Arthur or Merlin; she was embarrassed enough.

After Morgana closed the bathroom door, Merlin spoke "Oh, no wonder your tired then, must've been busy all night." he nudged Arthur.

"Shut up Merlin."

"And no wonder you both overslept" Merlin giggled.

Arthur chucked a cushion at Merlin who ducked and smiled.

"Merlin, nothing like what you are thinking happened, and…" Arthur paused seeing Merlin grinning "Stop grinning and leave were coming."

"Of course Sire , said Merlin and he picked up the cushion and placed it on the sofa and hopped off.

After 10 minutes both of them were ready. She wore leggings and a dress and he wore tight navy jeans with a white polar shirt. They both walked together to the dining they were walking down the corridor, Freya called out.

"Prince Arthur."

Arthur and Morgana both turned back. Freya was wearing a blue dress and her hair was up in a bun while a few strands of her hair were let out loose.

"Princess Freya." Arthur smiled "I thought you would already be in the dining room eating."

"Oh I got up late; Father's already gone to the dining room."

"Right let's go then."

The trio walked down the corridor with an awkward silence.

"I hope you had a nice sleep." Arthur said after awhile to Freya, breaking the quietness.

"Yes I did, did you?" she questioned.

"Well I went sleep quite late due to someone who wished me a bad sleep and bad dreams." He glared at Morgana.

"Princess Morgana did? "She questioned.

"Morgana would you like to answer that."

"Huh of course not , like I would say that to my husband" Morgana said while smiling and put her hand through Arthur's arm, her smile increased seeing Freya's jealous expression.

"Right, So you going to make me have a tour around Camelot today?"

"Yes of course, right after breakfast." Replied Arthur.

"Great can't wait."

They walked into the dining room, Uther and David were already eating and they all sat and ate.

After breakfast, Uther and David stayed in their places talking. Morgana, Arthur and Freya walked out.

"Shall we go? "asked Freya.

"Of course, let's go , bye Morgana." Arthur said sweetly and gave her a wink.

Morgana gave him an evil look and started walking to Arthur's room when Gwen called out to her.

"Princess Morgana."

Morgana noticed the voice, smiled and turned around.

"Gwen." Morgana said with a big smile.

"How's our princess?"

Morgana smiled on the word 'Princess' and replied" Not too good, Arthur's gone with Freya, he's giving her a tour, and I have nothing to do."

"Do you want to go to the lake?"

"The lake?"

"Yes, it's a bright nice day and I've finished my chores, so we can go together." Said Gwen with a big smile.

"Yes that's a great idea, give me a second I'll just ask Uther." Morgana said while smiling.

After getting permission from Uther, Morgana and Gwen walked to the lake , the water was shimmering in the sun , Morgana climbed on his large rock and sat on it , while touching the warm water. Gwen joined her.

"I wish I could stay here." Morgana said feeling the heat of the sun. After a while, she took off her shoes and put her feet into the water while she gossiped with Gwen.

"Morgana."

Morgana turned around, recognising Arthur's voice and spotted him standing with Freya.

"Arthur."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well what can you see?"

Arthur rolled his eyes "Well you don't seem to be doing much."

"Yes, sitting on the rock and gossiping with Gwen is all I'm doing." Morgana replied back. "So how's the tour going?"

"Very well."

"Good." Morgana turned to Gwen "Well Gwen I think we should be on our way back, it's getting late."

"Of course." Gwen replied as she got up.

Morgana got up from the rock and realised she couldn't find her shoes.

"Gwen, where are my shoes?"

"Umm..Umm." Gwen put her finger to her mouth while looking for the shoes.

"Morgana?" Arthur called out to her.

"Yes" she replied without looking at him.

"Looks like your shoes are having a swim." He laughed.

She looked at him and she looked at the direction he was pointing , they all saw Morgana's shoes floating in the water just before they disappeared round the corner of the lake.

"Oh no my shoes, I must've accidently took them off right near the water. Now how am I going to walk without shoes?"

"Morgana, you could wear mine." Gwen offered , she noticed Freya staring at her. "I mean princess Morgana."

"No Gwen, I can't , don't worry."

"But."

"Don't worry, It's fine, lets go." Morgana smiled as she walked.

She turned to Arthur and Freya," Enjoy your tour "she said and walked passed Arthur and Freya who were staring at her. She carried on until something stabbed her in the feet.

"Owww" she said.

"My lady are you alright?

"Morgana?" Arthur rushed to her.

"It's ok I just stepped on a sharp stone, it's fine, let's go Gwen.

"Morgana stop." said Arthur.

"What?"

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he offered.

"No thanks, I'm capable of walking myself."

She turned around and starting walking again, another pain through her foot made her stop again "Oww" she moaned again quieter than before but they all heard her.

Without warning Arthur came behind her and cradled her in his arms."

"What are you doing?" She asked unimpressed.

"What does it look like?" He asked.

"Arthur put me down now." Morgana ordered.

"Morgana you should obey your husband." Smiled Gwen.

"Don't call him my husband because he's no…" Morgana began but stopped when she realised what she was about to say. Freya eyed her suspiciously.  
>"Umm, I mean don't call him my husband …umm…call him my prince?" she laughed off hoping she's making sense. "And of course I'll obey my prince." she smiled again.<p>

Arthur looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh how sweet of you." He said sarcastically.

Morgana just rolled her eyes.

While they were walking a black cat crossed their way.

"Oh no" gasped Freya who stood there with her hand on her mouth.

"What happened?" Questioned Arthur.

"A black cat just walked past us." She stated with a shock.

"And?" asked Morgana with a raised eyebrow while her arms were circled around Arthur's neck.

"It's considered bad luck."

"Huh, bad luck has already occurred, I'm in Arthur's arms. "whispered Morgana.

"I heard that." eyed Arthur.

Morgana just smiled back at him.

"Don't worry, nothing would happen." Arthur said while they carried on walking.

"Hopefully" Freya said, but she knew something bad was to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur came to take Morgana with him to the banquet. He knocked on the door.

Gwen opened it and she bowed "Sire, I was just leaving." She said with a smile and walked out of the room.

Arthur spotted Morgana at the dressing table. "Morgana , can you hurry up , the banquet starts now not tomorrow."

Morgana looked at the mirror for the final time and got up and walked towards Arthur "Finished. " She says to him.

Arthur stared at her, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a purple dress which covered all her body with silver bracelet and a necklace. Her hair was curled and let out open.

Morgana looked at Arthur; he was wearing a black blazer with a white shirt and gold tie. He looked like the handsome man in the world.

"Where have you been?" Morgana asked Arthur.

"In the hall, checking if everything was perfect."

"Oh , shall we go then?"

"Of course …. My lady." Arthur gave her his arm.

Morgana took it with a smile "My champion."

As they entered the hall, they noticed everyone was there, they spotted Uther talking to David and Freya.

Freya spotted them and gave them a smile; well she gave a smile to Arthur and he smiled back. Freya was wearing a black dress which went to her knees and her hair was opened.

"She looks pretty, don't you think?" Arthur asked Morgana.

"I think you need to get glasses Arthur Pendragon." Morgana said while she rolled her eyes.

"Arthur, Morgana." Uther said when they joined him, "You both look great." he said with a smile.

Before he carried on the music started playing.

"You both have to do the opening dance together." Uther announces to Morgana and Arthur.

"What." Morgana and Arthur say in unison while they noticed the way David and Freya were looking at them.

"I mean of course as you say father, let's go Morgana." Arthur put on his best mask on his face.

Morgana faked a smile "Of course." She said.

Uther let out a small smile.

They walked in the middle of the hall; Arthur put her arm around his shoulder and slipped his arm at her waist. They were the only couple dancing while others gathered around trying to watch them.

"I'm surprised you can dance Arthur, I've never seen you before." Morgana told him with a smirk.

"Well if I dance with a girl, they get the intention that I love them, so I try to avoid dancing with any girl."

"This time you had no choice, you had to dance with a girl."

"I hope you don't get the intention that I want to marry you Morgana." Arthur laughed off.

"Never." She quickly replied. Her eyes met his again; she had to admit he had the most amazing eyes ever.

Time went passed and both of them just held each other's gaze and had a casual conversation. Suddenly they heard people clapping; they immediately stopped and noticed everyone in the hall that was there were gathered together watching them while clapping. They let go of each other at the same time.

Freya walked up to them, her eyes met Arthurs and she smiled "Prince Arthur, I must say you are a very good dancer."

"Why thank you my lady."

"Can I have a dance with you?"

"If Morgana doesn't mind." Arthur cheekily said while he looked at Morgana.

"I don't see what's there to mind about." Morgana replied with a fake smile and walked away. She noticed Gwen standing holding a tray with glasses of wine on them, she walked up to her. "Hey Gwen."

"My lady." Gwen smiled, she noticed Arthur with Freya "I see Freya's dancing with Prince Arthur."

"Yeah." Morgana sighed.

"Looks like they are enjoying themselves."

Morgana quickly turned her gaze from Gwen to Arthur and Freya, she noticed they both were smiling and talking, it looked pretty obvious they were enjoying themselves. She turned her gaze back to Gwen. "Like I care." She almost snapped.

Gwen just smiled. "Of course , ..I'll be back , just got to serve a few more people."

Morgana nodded.

Soon Freya came to her alone, Morgana's eyes searched for Arthur and she spotted him talking to some of his knights.

"Princess Morgana."

Morgana was surprised Freya came to speak to her, maybe she wanted to give her a lecturer about stealing Arthur from her. Morgana sighed "Yes Princess Freya."

"I would like to speak to you about something."

"Sure." Even though Morgana was in no mood to talk to her.

"You." Freya pointed at a servant "Get us both wine."

The servant bowed and walked away.

Freya turned back to Morgana "I'm sorry , I've been quite rude to you since I came over here, I guess I was jealous you were Arthur's wife which I desperately wanted to be." She said while she lowered her eyes. "I hope you can forgive me."

Morgana was quiet for a second and then spoke "No don't worry , I understand."

"So can we be friends?" Asked Freya.

"I don't see why not." Morgana replied with an honest smile.

The servant who Freya sent for wine, approached them and gave them two glasses of wine.

Freya lifted her glass "To our new friendship."

Morgana was quite surprised but she also lifted her glass and slowly touched it to Freya's and said "To our new friendship."

They both drank their wine merrily.

"Thank you for forgiving me, I'll just go and check on father." Freya excused herself.

"Ok." Said Morgana politely, she was quite surprised Freya was talking to her nicely and was more surprised that Freya wanted to be her friend. Morgana took another mouthful of wine when Gwen came over.

"Everything alright my lady?"

"Yes , Freya was apologising for being rude since she's come and she wants us to be friends."

"Oh, well that's good." Gwen smiled.

Morgana smiled back "Yeah." She was about to take another sip of her wine when she began coughing.

"My lady, are you alright?" Gwen asked concerned.

"Y-…Ye-" Morgana continued coughing, her throat was stinging and paining her a lot.

"My lady. "Gwen said worryingly.

Morgana felt something in her mouth as if it was about to explode out of her mouth, she put her hand on her mouth and ran out of the room.

Arthur noticed her running out of the room and excused himself from his friends.

Gwen began to run after Morgana when Arthur called to her.

"Gwen, where's Morgana's running to?"

"I don't know , she began coughing really heavily and just now she put her hand on her mouth and ran off." Gwen managed to finish off her sentence.

Arthur stared at her horrified and without a word he ran out of the hall. Gwen ran after him.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked, trying to keep up with his pace.

"She might've gone to my room, I'm going to check there." Arthur replied worriedly.

Both of them ran until they reached Arthur's room. Arthur barraged in with Gwen after him but they spotted no one in the room but they saw Morgana coming out of the bathroom.

"Arthur." Morgana sighed.

"Morgana." Sighed Arthur, "I was so worried…I saw you running and then Gwen said…." he stopped when he noticed something leaking out at the side of Morgana's lips., something red. He ran to her and quickly touched the red wine, but only to take a closer look and feel that t is wasn't wine but blood. His eyes locked into hers. "Morgana." He whispered.

"Arthur…Ar-" but before she could finish she felt clumsy and fell to the floor but she didn't manage to touch the ground, something held her. She could feel that it was Arthur's arms around her, he didn't let her fall, he caught her.

Arthur cradled her in his arms and put her down in the bed.

"Gwen get Gaius" he said without taking his eyes off Morgana but Gwen who was frozen to the spot and was staring at Morgana. "Gwen" he shouted, this time she looked at him. "Get Gaius now." he said desperately while his voice was loud.

Gwen nodded and ran out of the room.

Morgana held Arthur's hand, he squeezed it in return," nothing is going to happen to you." He said assuring her as well as himself.

Morgana smiled at him and started coughing again with blood pouring out her mouth and her eyes closed slowly.

"Morgana." Arthur said slowly."Morgana" He said again shaking her but no reply came.

Gwen sprinted to the hall, she never ran this fast all her life. She ran into the hall, sweat pouring down her face, she was trembling. She noticed Gaius who was talking to Merlin and ran to them.

"Gaius." she almost shouted.

Gaius looked at her "Gwen….you look worried, what happened?

"Morgana.. she..." Gwen's voice got stuck in her throat, tears poured out her eyes.

"Gwen, what happened to her?" asked Merlin.

"Just come with me, she needs your help, there's no time to waste." Gwen said knowing that this was all she could say.

Both Gaius and Merlin shared a glance with each other and followed Gwen. When the trio reached they noticed Morgana was on the bed with her eyes closed and blood pouring out her mouth.

"Sire." Gaius said.

"Gaius." Arthur said with relief.

"What happened?" Gaius asked while he went to Morgana.

"I don't know, all I know she was coughing and blood was coming out her mouth. I checked her pulse, it's still beating."

Gaius picked up Morgana's wrist and began feeling her pulse, after a while he looked at Arthur "It is beating but her pulse is running very slowly."

"What's happened to her?" asked Arthur eagerly, he was extremely tensed and worried for Morgana.

Gaius checked and after a few seconds he spoke "Morgana has been poisoned."


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my you guys are awesome ,i did not want anyone to guess it was Freya , that's why i made the guard give the drink ;) . But you all guessed, it was pretty obvious wasn't it? ;P

"xxz0eyxx" - thankyou for your constant reviews and what you said about the black cat made me laugh ;D. No , i've already got the plot in my mind, and hehe it takes me 1-2 hours typing it daily. I read your review there's no dragon in this chapter but i will have a part of the dragon and Merlin in a different chapter :).

"deadfairies" - You guessed right :)

Thankyou again to all who reviewed, i really appreciate the sweet reviews you give me. I thank each and every one of you! :')

I was reading my previous chapters and i noticed i made some mistakes, if you see a mistake , please tell me so i can correct it.

Hope you like it :) xx

* * *

><p>Uther, Freya, David, Gaius, Merlin and Gwen were surrounding Morgana. They all stared at her, she was laying down peacefully on the bed.<p>

Uther took a step back from the bed and started walking back and forth. After a few seconds he paused and looked at Gaius "Gaius, have you found out what kind of poison it is?"

Gaius nodded while looking at the book, he then looked at Uther "Yes sire, this is a very dangerous poison which is made from the Mortaues flower, it spreads very quickly through the body. To save the lady Morgana, we need another Mortaues flower, so i can make a potion with that and cure her."

"Where can we find it? " Arthur asked curiously , while he was still sat next to Morgana holding her hand.

"The flower is very rare, however it can be found in the Moson cave which is based in a forest called Fosal."

"I know where it is." said Merlin helpfully.

Arthur looked at Merlin "Good then, me and Merlin shall go and get it."

Uther looked at Arthur "But Arthur you should take a few knights."

"No father, the knights need to be here to protect Morgana."

"But Arthur."

"Her life is in danger, someone poisoned her" Arthur shouted, he took a deep breath and spoke softly, "I'll be fine father."

"Don't worry Sire it isn't a dangerous place and he has Merlin with him." Gaius said reassuringly.

Uther nodded.

Arthur faced Morgana and gave her hand a little squeeze and he put his hand next to her cheek. "I'll be back Morgana, nothing will happen to you." He released her hand and got up from the bed. "Merlin get my Armour and let's go."

Merlin obeyed at once.

"Arthur, be quick, Morgana only has a few hours left, her life is in your hands." Gaius said.

Arthur nodded to Gaius and looked at Morgana for the last time and ran out of the room with Merlin after him.

* * *

><p>"Oh Lord." Gaius said as he checked Morgana.<p>

Uther immediately looked at Gaius "What happened Gaius?"

Gaius looked at Uther, his eyes full of sorrow "Lady Morgana's heart beat is slowing down ; I fear she has only a few minutes."

Uther looked at him horrified "There must be something we can do, I can't let anything happen to her. I can't." He placed his face in his hands as if it would hide him away from the reality.

"Sire, would it be alright, if I can speak to you in private in this room?"

Uther looked at Gaius, he knew Gaius wanted to tell me him something "Of course" He then looked at David,.. "David i.."

"We'll wait outside." David said with a smile and left the room with Freya.

Gwen left after them with a bow and closed the door behind her.

"What is it Gaius?" Uther asked immediately.

"There is one way we can keep Morgana alive longer, hopefully then Arthur and Merlin would be back."

Uther looked at him with relief "Then get on with it Gaius."

"I fear you may not allow me."

Uther looked at him unsurely "I don't understand."

"Magic." Whispered Gaius, loud enough for Uther to hear."

"What, no, this-."

"Sire, Morgana hasn't got any time left, Arthur and Merlin haven't yet arrived, and she's breathing her last. This is the only way." Gaius interrupted him desperately.

"But..." Uther ran out of words, but how was he supposed to allow magic when he was against it.

"You promised her father you would keep her safe."

Uther stayed quiet for a few minutes and looked at Morgana, she was laying there peacefully. He couldn't lose her and let down Glorios. Quietly he turned to Gaius, "Fine, do what you want Gaius but I want to see her alive."

Gaius smiled a little "Yes Sire." He then walked up to Morgana and placed his hand over her heart while whispering a few words, suddenly Morgana's body rose up in a shock and her mouth opened widely as if she need oxygen desperately.

Uther looked in shock. He watched Morgana's mouth closing and her lying down as she was before, peacefully.

Gaius turned towards Uther "I've done what I can, all we can do is wait."

Uther nodded at him "I'll go and bring them back in." Uther said while he went to call the trio in.

After an hour the doors swung open, Arthur and Merlin ran in.

"Arthur" Uther quietly said with relief, his son made it back.

"Here's the flower Gaius." Arthur said while he ran to Gaius. He handed him a small yellow flower.

Gaius immediately took it "I'll just go and make the potion." He placed the flower on the table and began taking the petals off, he then grinded the petals with a drop of potion. He walked back to Morgana and sat on the side of her bed.

"Sire, can you lift up Morgana's head." Gaius said to Arthur who was sitting on the other side of the bed gazing down at Morgana.

Arthur obeyed at once.

Gaius tipped the bottle which contained the potion into her mouth.

Gently Arthur put her head gently back onto the pillow. He waited for Morgana to make come movement but she stayed still as if the potion had no impact on her.

"What's happening Gaius." Arthur asked fearfully as he looked at Gaius.

"Sire, I .."

"What , you said she would be fine , so why is she still laying down like this?" Arthur almost shouted.

"Sire, i..." Gaius paused as he looked at Morgana "Sire, Morgana's finger's are moving."

Arthur harshly turned towards Morgana again, her fingers were gently moving, he sighed with relief.

Slowly Morgana opened her eyes, she noticed everyone surrounding her.

"Morgana" sighed Uther, "My dear, you got us all scared, we thought you…."Uther's voice broke.

Morgana smiled slightly at him "Don't worry you wouldn't get rid of me so easily."

Uther smiled at her and kissed her forehead, he was relieved that she was fine.

Morgana's eyes went up and she spotted Arthur, there gaze met for some time "I'm glad your better Morgana." He honestly said, he indeed was very glad. "But who poisoned you?"

"I was poisoned?" she questioned.

Arthur noticed how scared she looked. "Yes."

"I don't know, one of the servants gave me wine and after I drank it , I started coughing and then blood..." Morgana paused, she didn't even remember what clearly happened, she remembered Arthur cradling her and taking her to the bed and telling her that nothing is going to happen to her. She wanted to smile at the memory.

"Will you recognise him?"

"Yes, I think I will."

"Good we'll' bring all the servants here and you can tell us which servant it is."

"Prince Arthur, I think Princess Morgana needs rest, it won't be appropriate, I'm sure that can wait till tomorrow." Freya interfered.

"But …"

"She's right Arthur, tomorrow we'll get all the servants in the hall and Morgana can spot the one who done this." Uther said.

"Fine, I'll go and make the knights aware of this, all the servants that were in the banquet must be taken into custody."

Merlin gave him a frowned look. He shouldn't be taken into custody, he helped Arthur.

"Apart from Merlin and Gwen." He smiled at Merlin and Gwen and left the room with Merlin after him.

"Lady Morgana, I'm glad your fine." Freya said with a smile.

"Thank you." Morgana said.

"We shall leave you to rest then." David smiled.

Morgana nodded with a smile.

"Good night Morgana, I'll see you in the morning." Uther kissed her forehead again and left the room.

As soon as Uther left the room Gwen ran up to her and sat down on the bed.

"My lady...im so glad…I was so scared...I..." , tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Gwen , calm down, I'm fine now." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad."

Morgana smiled at her and then turned to Gaius "Thank you for curing me Gaius."

"You should not thank me only, my lady, Arthur and Merlin deserve more praise."

Morgana looked confused.

"I'll explain." Said Gwen and she told Morgana about everything.

"I didn't know Arthur cared." Morgana said with a smile.

"He cares for you more than you know, he was really scared."

Gaius stood up "My lady, you should rest, I shall see you in the morning."

Morgana nodded at him and he left.

"Gwen help me up, I need to change."

When Arthur and Merlin entered the room, Morgana was sitting on the sofa with her night clothes on.

"Morgana you should be in bed."

"Arthur, if you can see, Gwen is changing the bed sheets, there's blood on it."

"Oh..."he paused unsure of what to say.

"My lady, I'm glad your fine." Merlin said with a smile.

"Thank you Merlin and Gaius told me that you and Arthur went to get the flower, I thank you both." She looked at Merlin and then at Arthur who was looking straight back at her.

"No problem my lady, it was a pleasure, no need to thank..."

"Merlin, Gwen's finished." Arthur interrupted him, indicating he should leave with her.

Merlin noticed that Gwen had the bed sheets in her hand and was standing there.

"And?"

"You can leave…with Gwen."

"I understand that you want to spend more time together, but that's no way to…". Merlin voice paused when a cushion hit him on the face.

"Good night my lady." Gwen bowed to Morgana, she faced Arthur "Sire." She bowed again and left the room dragging Merlin with her who threw the cushion back to Arthur.

"Well, I see you've changed..." Arthur said looking at her long night dress.

Morgana just nodded in return.

"I...I…I'm glad your fine." Arthur said with his eyes locked into hers, he really was, he had been so scared so fearful of what may happen if he lost her.

Morgana noticed that his eyes looked sad; he genuinely was concerned for her.

"And as for the flower, it was my duty and I wouldn't have let anything happen to you." Arthur placed his hand on top of Morgana's.

Morgana smiled "Thank you."

"Right, I'll just get changed then." Arthur said with smile, he then took his clothes and went to the bathroom.

Morgana sat there smiling, she wished Arthur placed his hand on top of hers again, it felt nice to have his hands on her's but her smile vanished as she remembered the incident, who was trying to kill her and why.

* * *

><p>Morgana woke up in the morning. Someone knocked on the door. She tried getting up but realised someone was holding onto her. Two arms were surrounding her waist; Arthur's arms. "Arthur?" Morgana said but there was no response, "Arthur?" She repeated, however he still didn't reply. Morgana pinched his arm, knowing that would wake him up.<p>

"Ow." Arthur moaned.

Morgana ignored him "Someone's knocking on the door."

"I'm sure you don't need my help opening the door." He replied sleepily.

"Arthur, your arms are wrapped around me, how can I get up?" She questioned.

Arthur opened his eyes and instantly let go off her "Oh...I... Errm."

Morgana smirked at his reaction and went to open the door, instead of Merlin it was Gwen behind the doors holding a tray "Gwen." Morgana said with a smile.

"My lady I brought breakfast for you and Prince Arthur."

"Gwen there was no need I would've come to the dining room."

"I know but King Uther wanted you to eat peacefully in your room."

"As he wishes." Morgana said as she moved to the side to let Gwen come in.

Everyone was sitting in the hall.

"Bring in the servants." Ordered Uther.

All servants were brought in one by one and placed next to each other.

"Morgana, these were the servants that were in the banquet, can you recognise the servant who gave you the wine?"

Morgana nodded and walked past each servant but it was no one of the servants that were there.

"No, it was none of them. "

Arthur ran his hand through his hair and spoke "Morgana, you will not leave the castle in any circumstances until we find that servant.

"What, Arthur-."

"He's right Morgana." Uther said to Morgana. "If we find that servant then they are to be executed on the basis of trying to kill Princess Morgana." Uther announced loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Wishing you all Merry Christmas :) xx

Morgana and Gwen were walking to the dining room, it was time for dinner.

"My lady, I've noticed you're not taking potions anymore for your nightmares?"

"Your right Gwen, since I've been sleeping with Arthur, my nightmares haven't returned so i don't need them anymore." Morgana answered.

"Oh yeah Merlin told me about you two sleeping together." Gwen said with a grin.

Morgana looked at Gwen "Stop grinning Gwen , Merlin took it the wrong way, nothing happened like what he was thinking, we're sleeping together as we're both stubborn to leave the bed." Morgana replied with a smile.

"Hmmm..."

"It's funny how my nightmares just stopped when Arthur's with me."

"Hmm I think it's cute and romantic." Sighed Gwen with a huge smile.

"Oh please." Morgana said with a disgusted smile but she couldn't hide the smile which was on her face.

They walked into the dining room, none was there.

"Where's Arthur?" Morgana immediately asked.

Gwen smiled, no one was here at the dining table but Morgana only asked about Arthur, it was so obvious Morgana loved Arthur even though she knew Morgana wouldn't admit it. "I think Prince Arthur and King Uther still haven't finished their meeting yet."

"Hmmm, we're the only ones here."

"Not really here comes your friend." Gwen whispered.

Morgana turned around and spotted Freya and David.

"I'll take you leave, got to do a few washing." Gwen bowed at Morgana and left.

"Princess Morgana, I haven't seen you most of the day since the meeting." David said while we talked to the table.

"Oh I was tired so decided to have lunch in my room, but now I thought I'll join you all for dinner."Morgana said with a smile and sat down.

"I'm really happy your fine Princess Morgana, I can't tell you how worried I was." Freya spoke innocently.

"Thank you." Said Morgana politely, somewhere she got a feeling Freya didn't mean it.

"Where's King Uther and Prince Arthur?" Freya asked.

"Oh, they were having a meeting, I doubt if it's finished." Morgana replied.

Immediately Uther and Arthur walked in. They looked quite stressed.

"Uther , we were just asking about you." David said.

"David, I apologise for being late, our meeting took longer than intended to." Uther said as he sat in his chair.

"Morgana dear, how you feeling?"

"Good."

Uther nodded with a smile.

Accidently Morgana's arm hit her glass which fell to the ground and broke into little pieces.

"Oh my lord." Freya said.

"No it's okay". Said Uther, "You pick up the glass and bring Princess Morgana another one." He said to the servant.

"Oh my lord." Freya said with a shocked face.

"It's fine, we'll get another glass." Arthur spoke, he was quite annoyed why Freya was exaggerating the matter, it was only a glass.

"That isn't the reason why I keep saying this". Freya saw everyone's confused expression and explained, "We also believe that when a glass breaks it's considered bad luck."

"You can't be serious." Arthur said.

"Well I appreciate your beliefs but here in Camelot, we don't believe in this." Uther said while he sipped some wine.

"It's true, yesterday when we were coming back from the lake a black cat crossed our path, you saw the consequence." Freya said while she stared at everyone on the table.

"It doesn't always have to be true Princess Freya and as I said in Camelot we don't believe in these kind of things." Uther said with an unpleasant tone.

Freya was going to reply back to Uther but David nudged her and she became quiet.

Silence took over .

A guard came into the room, "My Lord." He said and bowed.

"Speak."

"The bandits have been spotted in the forest past the lake."

Uther's eyes instantly met Arthur's "You must go immediately, Arthur."

"Yes father." Arthur nodded while he got up and left the dining room.

When Morgana opened the door, she noticed Arthur was all ready and in his armour.

"Do you have to go?" She asked in a worried tone.

"It's my duty to go." Arthur instantly replied.

"Was the meeting about the bandits then?".

Arthur smiled "Yes, father was telling me about the bandits, however i never expected the bandits to be spotted soon." Arthur finished his sentence ."How did you know?" he asked.

"Lucky guess." Morgana said while smiling.

Arthur spoke again "I don't want to leave you like this especially after the glass incident."

Morgana looked into his eyes and smiled, "Don't tell me you believe in that."

"I don't know but I can't take the risk." He said in a serious tone.

"Well you can't be in both places."

"I know that's why I'm going to be leaving guards outside here"

"No your not." She began while she frowned.

"Stop arguing Morgana." He interrupted her.

"Arthur-."

"Morgana." He said her name.

"I don't need guards around here." Morgana said desperately.

"Please Morgana If there are guards here then I won't have to be worried about you.

"Arth-."

Arthur put his hands on her shoulders "Please."

Morgana reluctantly nodded "You should be worried about yourself."

Arthur looked at her; her eyes were on the ground. "Anything wrong? You sound worried."

"I am worried." Morgana instantly replied back.

"For me or yourself?" he asked cheekily, wanting to lighten up the atmosphere.

She let out a smile that soon faded away and whispered "For you."

"Oh so you are worried about me." He smirked.

"Yes I am.", after a few seconds she spoke again "please be careful." Her hands made their own way to his chest and she felt his smooth Armour.

"I will, you also be careful, I'll be back before you know it." He said while he put his hand over hers.

"You better." She said with a smile.

He smiled at her while he took her hand off his Armour and gave it a little squeeze "Bye." he said while he let go of her hand and left the room.

Morgana looked at him when he was leaving her heart felt heavy, she had a lump in her throat, something bad was to happen. She didn't know if she should be scared for Arthur or herself.

Morgana was laying down , she couldn't sleep without Arthur suddenly she heard the door being open , she sat up quickly.

"Arthur?" she asked but no response came.

She switched on the light, "Arth-." She stopped when she realised someone with an Armour was locking the door, it probably was a knight she thought.

"My lady, I .. came..to ..say.."

Morgana realised that each time he said a word he stepped forward.

"Why did you close the door?" She asked with a raised eyebrow while she stepped out of bed.

The knight came forward.

"I asked you a question?" She said in a louder tone.

Before she knew it the knight ran up to her and began strangling her. Morgana tried pushing the knight away but she couldn't, his grip on her throat became stronger. She wanted to scream for help but she couldn't, she felt the wall behind her.

She heard someone opening the door but they couldn't open it and instead starting knocking loudly. "Morgana…Morgana?" She heard Arthur's voice shouting her name.

"Arthur, Arthur..." she tried shouting but her voice sounded like a whisper.

She kicked the knight but it was no use he was wearing an Armour. She noticed her lamp next to her, she reached it with her fingers and pushed it down causing it to break and make a loud sound. She was hoping Arthur hears the noise and comes to rescue her.

"Morgana are you alright?.. Morgana…?"

After a few seconds she heard the door breaking, Arthur was trying to break the door.

Her eyes began to close; she struggled to breathe when she heard the door being slammed open.

"Morgana." He screamed.

The knight took no notice and tightened his grip further on her throat. She saw Arthur pull him away and both of them began fighting.

Morgana's hand immediately went to her throat; she began coughing and tried breathing. Her knees weakened and she sat on the bed.

Arthur stabbed the knight in the chest who fell to the ground.

Arthur looked at Morgana who was sat on the bed with her hand on her throat and immediately ran to her.

"Morgana... Morgana?"

"I'm fine." Morgana immediately replied.

Arthur nodded, "Let's see who he is." He said while he walked to the knight and took off his helmet.

Morgana saw the knight, his face was familiar and she recognised him. "Arthur, he was the servant who poisoned me." She said horrified.

"What." He asked shocked and looked at the imposter.

"I'm coming." Arthur said to Morgana and ran out of the room , after a few minutes some knights came in and picked up the imposter and took him away. The guards that were supposed to be guarding outside the room came in with Freya behind them and saw the dead body.

"Where were you both?" Arthur shouted at the guards.

"Sire, we-." one of the guards spoke but was interrupted by Arthur.

"I commanded you to stay here." He shouted more loudly.

"Prince Arthur , it isn't their fault, the bulb for the corridor stopped working so I was afraid to walk to my room alone, so one of the guards went to get another bulb and one went with me."

Arthur stayed quiet and took a step towards Freya "Princess Freya, both of the guards didn't have to leave their duties. One of the guards could've gone later to get the bulb, or you could've gone later to your room."

"Prince Ar…"

Arthur interrupted her, "Do you know if I didn't come at the right time, Morgana might not have been alive." His voice was sharp as a knife.

Freya looked to the ground, "I'm sorry."

All of Camelot was now aware of the incident.

Arthur, Uther , David , Gaius , Merlin and a few knights were in the hall.

"I don't understand why he wanted to kill Morgana." Uther said with his face into his hands, while he was sitting on his throne. He was beginning to feel weak, he couldn't even protect his ward.

"Uther, the point is he's dead now, Princess Morgana is safe." David said reassuringly.

Suddenly Arthur spoke , "No, it could also be that the guard was being paid to do this, Morgana's life might be still in danger."

Uther nodded as he stood up "Right before our eyes someone attempted twice to kill Morgana and we couldn't do nothing." He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "This is the second time you saved Morgana's life, I'm proud of you Arthur."


	8. Chapter 8

xxz0eyxx - he he, i update everyday , after i write up the chapter and after i get afew reviews :)

Pepetebleu - I guess all woman want a man like Arthur ;) & thanks for the review.

julia - thanks for the review, i added abit more ArMor interaction.

Aradia la fata - thanks for the review :)

Wishing You All Merry Xmas :)

* * *

><p>Arthur was training with the knights. He started talking to them and realised that no one of them were paying attention, he looked in the direction in which they were looking and spotted Morgana sitting on his window sill reading a book.<p>

He faced his knights again "When I talk to you, I expect you all to listen." Arthur noticed that he caught all the knights' attention apart from Gwaine who just nodded while his eyes were frozen on Morgana.

"Gwaine." He shouted but Gwaine was still staring at Morgana. "Gwaine." He shouted again and this time Gwaine looked at him. "I'm over here not there." Arthur pointed towards his window.

"Yes sire." Gwaine said and looked back to Morgana, who wouldn't she looked beautiful sitting their reading a book. It was more interesting looking at her then listening to Arthur.

Arthur was annoyed and made a weird sound out his mouth which sounded quite angry and took deep breaths, he didn't want to lose his temper. He stormed off to Merlin who was sitting on the ground cleaning his word. "Merlin, I need you to go to Morgana and tell her to get off the windowsill."

Merlin turned around and his eyes caught the sight of Morgana who was sitting on the windowsill, he faced Arthur "Why?"

"Merlin , do you ever do as I tell you?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me think?" Merlin said.

"Merlin." Said Arthur slowly , trying not to scream at him. "The knights keep staring at Morgana and..."

"and your jealous?" Interrupted Merlin with a big smile, he loved teasing Arthur.

"No I'm not jealous , they are not concentrating."

"Is that the only reason?" Merlin teased Arthur.

"Yes it is , now go from here before I kill you." Arthur said while he took his sword from Merlin's hand and placed the end of the sword of Merlin's chest.

"Ummm Yes Sire." Merlin said with his hands up in the air and slowly walking back and a few seconds later he started running towards the castle.

Arthur turned back to his knights and noticed they were still staring at Morgana. He knew they all had a crush on her but then again who wouldn't ,she was perfect, just perfect. She had a beautiful personality and she was gorgeous. He sighed deeply "Keep practicing then." He loudly said to the knights.

All the knights quickly got back to their training even Gwaine.

A few seconds later Merlin ran back. Arthur saw that Morgana was still on the windowsill and smiling at him.

"Why is she still sitting there?" Arthur questioned.

"She goes that you should keep your knights in control and she will not move."

Arthur glanced at Morgana who waved at him, he faced Merlin "Right, carry on cleaning the sword I'll just go and speak with her." He shoved the sword in Merlin's hands and stormed back into the castle.

Morgana was reading her book when suddenly Arthur opened the door and stormed towards her. "Arthur, what can I do for you?"

"How about get off the windowsill."

"I thought Merlin told you my answer."

"Morgana..."

"Look Arthur, it's not my fault that the knights aren't concentrating." Morgana grinned.

"That's because you're right in front of their view."

"Well that's none of my concern."

"Morgana." he said and without warning he cradled her in his arms and took her off the windowsill.

"Arthur, get off me." She shouted.

Arthur obeyed at once and put her down on the ground.

Morgana raised her eyebrow at him and started walking back to the windowsill but stopped when Arthur caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

"If you go back to the windowsill again, I will….." he said.

"You will?" she questioned with a smirk.

He thought for a second and said "I will kiss you."

"I love to see you try." She smirked.

"Don't tempt me Morgana." Arthur said seriously and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "You know I will."

"You wouldn't dare." She said while trying to free her arm.

"It's not any crime to kiss your wife." He smirked.

"I am not your wife."

"Well you are until David and Freya leave."

"Arthur, get of me." Morgana said while trying to get out of his grasp.

"Give me your word that you won't sit on the windowsill."

"I do what I like; I'm not Merlin who will do as you say." She said.

"Fine then.", he cupped her face and brought her to him.

"I'm giving you another chance." He warned.

"I won't surrender."

"Fine." Arthur said as he brought her more closer to him, there faces were right next to each other. Arthur brought her more closely, his lips were about to meet hers when,

Merlin walked through the door "Sire, your f…." Merlin paused when he saw the scene.

Morgana and Arthur instantly moved away from each other as if they've been electrocuted.

"Ooops..." Merlin said while he smiled.

"Merlin... what is it?"

"Oh, your father wishes to speak to you and all the knights who are all gone to the hall so I came to call you."

"Do you know why?" Arthur asked.

"I heard that there are more bandits spotted and you may have to go and capture them."

"Fine, I'm coming.

"Are you sure I can tell him your a bit busy." Merlin said with a grin and in return he got a cushion thrown on his face by Arthur.

Arthur looked at Morgana waiting until she met his eyes and when she did he smiled at her. He then turned to Merlin and took his sword out of Merlin's hand and walked out of the room while Merlin put the cushion down and followed. When they were halfway down the corridor, Arthur spoke,

"Merlin, has anyone told you that you've got the worst timing ever."

"You have Sire." Merlin grinned.

"Well it won't make any difference if I say it again will it?"

"I'm afraid not Sire." Merlin said with a smile. "Were you actually going to kiss her?"

"No Merlin. I was just threatening her that if she sat on the windowsill again then I would kiss her."

"Do you usually threaten people by holding their waist and ..."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur interrupted him.

"If I didn't interrupt would you have actually kissed her?"

Arthur stopped walking and looked at Merlin, "Merlin has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot?"

"No."

"Well I'll be the first to say it then. You talk a lot." Arthur said while he carried on walking.

"One of my many talents Sire." Merlin grinned.

"Next time I advise you to close the door when you..."

"Merlin?"Arthur interrupted him.

"Yes Sire..."

"Run before I stab you." Arthur threatened.

Merlin looked at him for a second and ran as fast as he could with Arthur behind him.

Morgana was sitting on the sofa when she heard a knock and saw someone slip a red envelope under the door. She instantly got up and picked up the envelope and opened the door but there was no-one there. She walked back into the room and sat on the sofa, quickly she opened the envelope.

_**Morgana, your friend Gwen is in our custody,  
>If you wish to save her come to the lake, now.<br>And If you tell anyone then you will never see her again.  
>We're watching you.<strong>_

Her heart started beating fast, she reread the letter a couple of times. "Maybe I should wait for Arthur to come back ….But what if they harm Gwen by them….And what if they find out if I tell him. But maybe they are lying…but I haven't seen her since morning…..Oh god….No I'm going to search the whole castle for Gwen, if I don't find her then I should go." Morgana said to herself, the letter that was in her hands dropped and landed on the floor, she ran out of the room.

Morgana searched the entire castle and asked everyone if they've seen Gwen, the result was that she couldn't find her and no servants knew where she was. No-one had seen her since morning. Morgana left the castle without telling anyone and ran to the lake.

"Is anyone here?" She called out when she reached their but there was no response."Gwen." She shouted but there was no reply."I've come, I suggest you to come out eswell." She said while looking around, hoping to see someone. However, she heard footsteps of people, she turned around only to spot Freya with two built people behind her."Freya."Morgana whispered.

"Welcome to your death." Freya smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

"What?"

"I'm inviting you to your death."

"Freya did you write the note? Morgana stepped forward, how could Freya do this, she was supposed to be a guest in Camelot.

"Yes I did."

"Why do you want to kill me?" Morgana questioned.

"Why?" Freya laughed, "I want to be Arthur's wife; I want the right that you snatched away from me."

"Your right?, Oh please I bet the promise is a lie as well which you and your father made up to convince Uther to get you married to Arthur."

"Your clever than I expected you to be." Freya smiled, she did admire Morgana's sense of intelligence.

"So that means I'm right."

"Yes you are."

"Did you pay that imposter to kill me twice?"

"Yes I did, it was all planned. The bandits, everything."

"The bandits?" Morgana questioned with a frown.

"Yes that was the only way Arthur would've been away from you and away from the castle , I couldn't kill you while he was there. However he always reached you in time and saved you but this time no one can."

"You're sick." Morgana shouted." I never expected this from you; I should never have trusted you."

"Your right Morgana, you shouldn't have trusted me, but its abit too late for that now, don't you think?"

Arthur was walking up the corridor when he noticed Gwen holding a bunch of roses "Guinevere."

Gwen stopped as she turned around, she looked at Arthur and bowed "My Lord."

"I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh Princess Freya told me that Lady Morgana wanted some roses, which can only be found in the nearby village so I went there to get these." Gwen said while looking at the roses in her hands. Morgana would be happy to see these.

"Oh right, so you going to see Morgana?"

"Yes, I thought she might be in your room , so I was just going there."

"I'll come with you." Arthur said, considering he was going there as well.

"Of course sire." Gwen said before her and Arthur started walking towards his room.

"So, where are you coming from Sire, I mean not that it's any of business."

"No, it's fine." Arthur smiled, Gwen was the nervous, stammering type, the opposite of Morgana. More bandits were spotted so I went there with Merlin and a few knights to capture them."

"Oh and where's Merlin?"

"Gone to do some work for Gaius."

"Oh right."

"Tell me, Where's Gwen?" Morgana asked strictly, she had enough of these games Freya was playing.

"Oh Gwen, she's not here." Freya said with a smirk.

"What have you done to her?, If anything happens to her-."

"Nothing will, I told her that you wanted roses which could only be found in the nearby village, that where she's gone."

"You lied to me and her." Morgana said angrily, somewhere she wished that she waited for Arthur instead of coming here.

"Of course I did , I noticed you two were quite close so I took advantage of the fact."

"You will never get Arthur."

"I will Morgana; he will marry me because of the promise. Uther will make him." Freya turned to the two people behind her "Tie her."

Both of the individuals walked towards Morgana but she started running, she ran as fast as she could but the two people caught her. One pulled both of her arms towards the back and the other one tied her arms.

"Leave me." Morgana shouted while trying to get out of their reach.

"No shouting Morgana." Freya stood in front of her.

"Get off." Morgana shouted while struggling.

"You don't listen do you?" said Freya and passed a handkerchief to one of the people who were holding her. "Shut her mouth up Lewis."

Just before Lewis was going to tie the handkerchief over her mouth, Morgana said her last words to Freya "You won't succeed."

Lewis obeyed at once and tied the handkerchief over her mouth.

"Oh I will. Take her to that cliff over there." Freya said pointing to the tall cliff near the lake.

Morgana tried screaming but because of the handkerchief, her voice sounded almost like a whisper.

Arthur and Gwen reached the room and opened the door.

"Morgana." Arthur called out but no response came, the whole room was empty "I wonder where she's got to... I'll check somewhere else." He said to Gwen who nodded and left the room.

Gwen put the roses on the dressing table when she noticed a letter and a red envelope; she picked both of them up and read the letter. She froze for a second but then ran out of the room. She saw Arthur walking down the corridor. "Prince Arthur." She shouted while running towards him.

Arthur stopped walking and turned around. "Gwen, what happened?"

Gwen stopped in front of him , "I….. Morgana..", She stammered.

Arthur put his hands on her shoulders, "Gwen calm down, what happened?."

"Read….read…this." Gwen cried out as she gave the letter to Arthur, her heart was beating of fear.

Arthur took the letter from Gwen and his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Someone lied; I was gone to the nearby village for the flowers." Gwen said, she was trembling.

"Morgana's life is in danger…I… need to go." Arthur said slowly.

"I'm coming with you." Gwen immediately said.

"No, it's dangerous, just get the knights to come to the lake, ok ?" Arthur said.

"Yes…" Gwen said, she sounded really scared.

"Don't worry Gwen; I won't let anything happen to her." Arthur said while he dropped the note.

"I trust you."

Arthur nodded and ran off down the corridor.

Gwen picked up the note and ran to call the knights.

Lewis came to her and picked her up; Morgana struggled but couldn't get out of his grasp.

Soon they were on top of the cliff.

"Morgana." Freya shouted while she stood near the lake.

Morgana stared at her; she was still in Lewis's arms on top of the cliff, the other individual was near Freya.

"Goodbye, and don't worry about Arthur, he will have me." Freya smirked

What do you think , will Arthur reach Morgana and save her in time? & Sorry for the cliff hangers, i love to keep my reviewers in suspense ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks a ton for the reviews :)

Hope you like it :)

Arthur ran as fast as he could, sweat was pouring down his face; his heart was thumping really hard as if it was to burst out. He was near the lake when he heard Freya say,

"Throw her."

Arthur just in time managed to see Morgana being thrown into the water. "Morgana." He screamed.

Freya turned around when she heard the scream, panic over took her, she didn't know how Arthur got here.

Arthur ran forward, in front of his eyes Morgana splashed into the lake.

"Prince Arthur, I..." Freya managed to say.

Arthur took no notice off her and ran past her towards the lake.

"Don't let him reach her Valiant." Freya whispered to the other person behind her. She wouldn't let Arthur spoil her plan; Morgana would be dead today no matter what happens.

Valiant ran towards Arthur and jumped on him, making Arthur fall.

Arthur's eyes were frozen on Morgana who managed to come up for air and he saw her drowning back into the lake. Arthur angrily pushed Valiant back as he got up and punched him in the nose causing him to bleed, then he kicked him on the stomach causing Valiant to fall to the ground and cry out in agony.

Lewis who threw Morgana into the water also ran to Arthur and punched him on the face. Arthur blocked Lewis's second punch which was again aimed at Arthur's face and he punched him on the face really hard causing Lewis to fall. Arthur was just about to dive in into the water when Lewis grabbed his leg which made Arthur fall on the ground.

"Sire." Leon shouted.

Arthur noticed the knights; Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot were running up to him. Arthur angrily kicked Lewis on the face and got up. "Capture them all even Freya." He shouted to the knights.

"But Prince Ar…" Freya spoke but she couldn't finish off as Arthur ignored her and ran towards the lake.

With no time to waste, Arthur dived into the water, but he couldn't see Morgana. He went deep into the water and tried looking for her while he swam under water. He couldn't see her. Suddenly he noticed her lying beneath the water; he managed to pull her up to the top of the water. He swam holding her and reached the end of the lake. He held her and gently placed her on the ground, she wasn't moving.

"Morgana." Arthur's voice trembled while he opened the rope and untied the handkerchief. "Morgana..." He shook her.

Morgana began coughing, some water that managed to get into her mouth while she was about to drown in the lake was dripping out. Slowly she sat up.

"Morgana." Arthur sighed with relief and kissed her forehead, which surprised her. "How silly are you, why did you just come here, couldn't you wait for me, I was so…so scared."

Morgana smiled instead.

"Thank god Gwen managed to find the letter, what if I didn't come on time…I…"

"Arthur."

"Morgana I'm seriously going to put you in the stocks for this, you…."

Morgana smiled and gently put her finger on Arthur's lips causing him to stop talking.

"I'm sorry." Morgana said.

Arthur smiled, he didn't expect an apology "Wow, A sorry from Morgana Le Fay...I'm impressed." He said as he helped her up.

"Prince Arthur, I didn't do anything." Freya said causing Arthur to look at her.

Arthur stood in front of her and without warning he slapped Freya hard on the cheek. Her cheek automatically turned red.

"You slapped me?" Freya questioned with a shocked face, she wanted to touch her sore cheek but couldn't because Gwaine was holding both her arms back.

"Trust me your lucky that you are a girl or you have no idea what I would do to you."Arthur furiously said. "I've had enough of your pretence, I heard you telling one of those people to throw Morgana in the water."

Morgana was standing behind Arthur, she walked forward and stood next to him. "Arthur." She said. "She was the one who sent the imposter who attempted killing me twice and she made people act as bandits to make you leave me so she could…." Morgana managed to say before her voice got stuck in her throat, she still couldn't believe that she was so near to death, in fact she wouldn't have been alive if Arthur wasn't here.

"Morgana."Arthur said while he turned to face her and immediately hugged her.

"And the promise Arthur, it was all a lie to make Uther agree to the marriage alliance." Morgana said slowly.

Arthur stared at Freya while he kept Morgana in his embrace. His temper was rising.

"Get off him, you bitch." Freya said. "He's mine only mine and.." before she could finish her sentence Morgana got out of Arthur's embrace and slapped her on the other cheek. Both of Freya's cheeks were red and sore.

"He's not yours, do you understand?" Morgana furiously said.

Arthur turned to the knights ,"I'm glad all of you came, today due to you I managed to save Morgana."

"It was our duty Sire." Elyan said.

Arthur nodded at them "Let's go, bring them to the castle." He said to the knights and him and Morgana headed to the castle.

Lancelot and Leon were holding Lewis by the arms and Elyan and Percival were holding Valiant by the arms.

Gwaine pushed Freya forward while he was behind her holding her arms.

"Finally everything's over." Morgana sighed with relief.

"Yeah and we don't have to pretend to be husband and wife anymore." Arthur said, even though he enjoyed the act.

"Thank god for that." , Morgana smirked ,"You know being your wife wasn't that bad."

Arthur laughed, "And being your husband was worse than ever."

She punched him on the arm.

"Oww… Just joking, you'll be a great wife to whoever you marry." He said with a genuine smile and he meant it.

She smiled at him and put her arm around his arm "This is the third time you saved me Arthur, you've become my hero."

Arthur looked at her "Really?"

"Really." Morgana smiled.

"I'm glad you're fine Morgana, if anything happened to you I..." He paused while looking at her, "You mean a lot to me and I'm sorry for taking you for granted."

Morgana smiled, sighed loudly and said, "Me too Arthur, through these incidents I've realised you mean a lot to me and being near to death has made me realise how glad I'm alive and with you."

Arthur stopped walking and looked at her.

Morgana looked at him, she realised what she said "I mean not only you. Umm I mean Uther and err..." She stammered.

"Guinevere?" Arthur finished off for her.

"Yes..." She agreed instantly and put her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"My lady, are you cheeks sore?" Gwaine questioned Freya but he got no response. "My lady?" He questioned again.

"Gwaine, just leave her alone." Lancelot said with a laugh, "She's in a lot of shock."

"Of course she's going to be in a shock, she got slapped twice." Percival giggled.

"Oh shut up you idiots." Freya roared while walking.

"Do you want me to rub them for you? Gwaine questioned with a smirk.

"How about you shut your face." Freya shouted.

"Or what?" Challenged Gwaine.

"Leave me and I'll show you what." Freya said.

"You know you have too much temper for a woman." Gwaine giggled.

"That's none of your concern." Said Freya.

"Hurry up." Shouted Arthur who was far ahead with Morgana and was staring at them.

"Of course Sire." Said Gwaine loudly to Arthur.

Arthur nodded at him and turned around and carried on walking with Morgana.

"My lady would you like to move your skinny legs abit quicker, didn't you hear what Prince Arthur said."

"I walk at what speed I wish." Freya arrogantly replied.

"You have the nerve to speak to us like that after all you have done?" Leon questioned.

"Yes I do, any problem?" Freya said as she faced Leon.

"Let her be guys, we shouldn't waste our words on a person like her." Lancelot said with a disgusted face.

"A person like me?" Freya stopped and stared at Lancelot.

"Yes, in other ways a coward." Lancelot smirked.

"I am not a coward." Freya shouted.

"Yes you are, you tried to kill Lady Morgana secretly , even today you tried killing her and you wouldn't have been caught if any of us and Arthur didn't come." Lancelot replied.

Freya turned her face forward and started walking fast.

"What happened, cat caught your tongue?" questioned Gwaine with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Kat- Thankyou , i am glad you reviewed :)

xxz0eyxx - Honestly your reviews make my day :), Thanks for reviewing each chapter! & the question about Freya made me laugh , She's a woman ;P

Aradia la fata - Thankyou for reviewing :)

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! :)

This chap is quite short by the way! Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked along the corridor, the meeting just finished. The door was opened to his room, he saw Morgana sitting on his bed with a blanket on top of her and Gwen sitting next to her.<p>

"Mor-ga-na." He said in his teasing tone with a smile.

"Arthur," Morgana smiled.

"I should leave you two." Gwen smiled and got up, "My lady, My lord." She bowed at both of them and left the room.

"Arthur, how did the meeting go?" Morgana asked.

Arthur walked up to her and sat on the bed, near her legs "Not too bad."

"Was Uther furious?" Morgana asked, even though she knew he would be.

"Abit, but he told David that he suspected him already and he told them that I and you are not husband and wife."

"What about the prediction?"

"Yes he told them that as well."

"Well how did they react?"

"Well not too good, Freya was screaming and interrupting so she had to leave the hall. Umm...we found out her father is not at fault, he did not know she was planning to do this, he came to Camelot on the request of Freya."

"Then why did he lie about the promise?"

"King David said Libia has suffered many floods, if the marriage alliance happened, Camelot could've helped provide them crops whenever they needed some as we are one of the richest kingdoms."

"Is that why Freya tried killing me?"

"Well apparently she fell in love with me when she saw me; you know love at first sight, so that's why she tried getting you killed to marry me." Arthur smirked.

"Oh." Morgana said while she nodded and looked at the blanket. "Their punishment?"

"Well King David pleaded for forgiveness and said if father releases them then he would provide Camelot a year full of supplies."

"You mean crops?" Morgana questioned.

"Yes, but I disagreed."

"Why?"

"Well Libia have not got many crops as King David said where they live a lot of floods occur, I wouldn't want Libia's people to suffer just because of their king. So we have signed a treaty instead, Libia has great knights, whenever we need them for upcoming wars, they will support us. Arthur paused and looked at the blanket, after a second he looked at her "Do you..Do you think I done the right thing? "

"Does it matter what I think?"

Arthur smiled "Yes...yes it does."

Morgana smiled back, she's never seen this caring side of Arthur before, she always considered him to be an arrogant prat but he wasn't, he was a gentle caring person, he cares a lot for Camelot, for other kingdoms and even for her. "Then yes you done the right thing Arthur, after all they done, you still care about their people. You made a choice which would benefit both kingdoms. You will be a great king one day, better than your father."

Arthur smiled at her, their eyes locked again, they diverted their attention again looking at a different direction while the silence followed.

Morgana broke the uncomfortable silence ,"Well, I shall go and get the servants to come and move my stuff back to my room." She moved the blanket off her.

Arthur looked at her and smiled, "I was getting used to all these different colours."

Morgana smiled, she was going to miss his room and most of all him, she doesn't know if she will ever see this side of him again which she has seen while pretending to be his wife.

* * *

><p>Morgana was sleeping in her bed but she couldn't sleep, she missed sleeping on Arthur's bed, in his room, this room felt strange for her now. She kept moving around until she fell asleep.<p>

She saw Arthur battling with some people, there were a few of them, suddenly one threw a sword aimed at Arthur's chest and it hit him, he began to bleed and fell to the ground and…

"ARTHUR" Morgana shouted while she sat up in bed, she put her hand over her mouth to prevent any more screaming .Her breathing was really fast, sweat was pouring down her face, tears dribbled out of her eyes. When she trusted herself not to scream, she released her hand from her mouth. Quietly she got up from the bed and walked to her windowsill, she moved a lock of hair out of her face with her trembling hands. She wished she was in Arthur's arms, she needed him more than anything else, and she stared out of the window. "Curse these dreams." She whispered to the wind while tears continued to drip out of her eyes.

_**"Merlin"**_

_**"Merlin"**_

_**"Merlin"**_

Merlin shot up from the bed, he recognised this voice; it was the dragons, his dragon was calling him. His own name continued to echo in his ears in the dragon's voice. Quietly he shoved his blanket off and made his way down to the cave.

Merlin walked down the steps and towards the dragon "Why did you call me?"

"Something's bad about to happen, young warlock, something bad." The dragon replied while he stood in front of Merlin.

"What do you mean, what's about to happen?" Merlin eagerly questioned as he stepped forward.

"That I could not tell you, beware of what is to come tomorrow."

"Tell me, I need to know, i…" but before Merlin could finish his sentence the dragon flew out of his sight.

"Come back." Merlin screamed, "I need answers." Merlin looked around but there was no sign of the dragon. Angrily he kicked the wall, why was life and fulfilling his destiny so difficult.

As Merlin walked to his room, his heart was thumping really hard, he was scared. He sat on the bed, the dragons voice still echoed in his ears and he placed his hands over his ears to prevent the sound, it was driving him crazy. He released his hands from his ears as he hoped for the sound to disappear, the sound did disappear. Merlin sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, he didn't know what was going to happen, all he knew that he had to be cautious.

I've been updating once or twice everyday so i've nearly finished the story. Only afew chapters left to write :'(


	12. Chapter 12

Huge thanks to my main reviewers **Aradia la fata , julia & xxz0eyxx **:

Aradia la fata - Thanks for the review and i would say about 4 short chapters left :)

julia - Thanks so much for the review :)

xxz0eyxx - Thankyou for your funny review , it made me laugh ;D & no it aint gonna be Freya :)

...

Kreuse - Awww thankyou sooo much for your sweet review :)

Galaya - Thanks for reviewing :)

aquaXtreme - Thankyou for your kind review.

...

* * *

><p>Arthur was in his room, staring out the window, after a while he faced Merlin who was folding up Arthur's clothes and placing it in his wardrobe."Merlin you're very quiet today."<p>

"Hmm.." Merlin said, as he continued with his task slowly, he was too busy worrying over what the dragon said.

"Merlin tell me what do you say to a girl you love."

Merlin looked at him and smiled "Simple. I love you."

"I mean how do you start it off?"

"Well compliment her and talk about what she means to you and say the 3 important words." Merlin paused "Why who have you fallen in love with?"

"Mind your business Merlin."

"Morgana isn't it?" Merlin's smiled grew.

"Merlin..." Arthur said with a louder tone of voice.

"I knew it." Merlin smiled, he knew Arthur liked Morgana a lot that's why he always teased Arthur about her.

Arthur faced the window, drowning in his thoughts, after a while he looked at Merlin "You know I'm going to ask her to come picnic with me…yeah..." Arthur uttered and went out of the room while Merlin looked at his back.

* * *

><p>Gwen finished Morgana's hair. "Finished." She smiled, however when she looked at Morgana, she knew Morgana didn't hear a word she said because she was lost in her own thoughts "Morgana." She said which made Morgana look up to her in the mirror. "You still worrying about the nightmare?"<p>

"Yes. It felt so real."

"Mor-."

Before Gwen could continue a knock on the door interrupted them. Arthur was standing near the door. Gwen smiled and bowed "My lord." She gave one last look at Morgana and left the room.

"Mor-ga-na." Arthur said cheerfully.

"Arthur am I not surprised to see you here."

Arthur smiled "Well I love surprising people."

Morgana just smiled.

"I umm was thinking if...if you would like to come picnic with me?" Arthur finished, he asked many girls to come out with him before but saying to Morgana felt different, it felt hard to say, maybe he feared what Morgana might say.

Morgana looked at him, did Arthur just ask her to come with him for a picnic? She was surprised, she indeed wanted to go with him but she ready told Gwen that she was going to go with her, Morgana cursed herself silently "Oh Arthur , me and Gwen have ready made plans to go for a picnic."

"Oh..umm..never mind."

"You can come as well, …with Merlin." Morgana said, it would be nice to spend some time with Arthur and she really will love it if he came.

Arthur thought about it and replied " Fine we'll meet outside the palace at 12?"

"Fine."

"Don't be late." Arthur said while walking towards the door.

"Am I ever?" Morgana questioned with a smile.

"Always." Arthur retorted with a smile and left the room before she had a chance to say anything.

* * *

><p>Morgana was walking down the corridor, she was still thinking about the dream, she knew it would come true, she could only hope for it not to. She didn't see Merlin who collided with her.<p>

"My lady, sorry." Merlin immediately said.

"You are not at fault Merlin; I should be paying more attention to where I'm walking." Morgana said.

"Well I came to call you, Gwen would've come but she's packing the food for the picnic so Arthur told me to call you."

"I'm late aren't I?" Morgana tried smiling.

"Abit." Merlin smiled, it was normal for a lady to be late.

"Shall we go?" Morgana questioned.

"Of course."

As they walked Merlin noticed Morgana was worried about something, he could see the frown and the worry on her face. "Anything wrong?

"N...N...No." Morgana said stammering.

"You know you can tell me anything, we're...we're friends." Merlin said and he honestly did consider a friend "And as they say, a problem shared is a problem halved."

Morgana stopped walking and looked at him, she knew she could trust Merlin "I...I had a nightmare last night."

"I thought you stopped having them."

"That was only when I was with Arthur."

"Oh yeah Gwen was telling me."

"Do you two tell each other everything?" Morgana questioned with a small smile.

"Pretty much." Merlin grinned and then his voice turned serious "What did you dream about?"

"I...I saw Arthur getting stabbed with a sword, I'm...I'm scared Merlin." Morgana trembled.

Merlin noticed how scared she looked, "Don't worry my lady nothing will happen to him." He tried to reassure her.

"But..."

"You had nightmares before concerning Arthur's death, but none of them came true." He tried soothing her worry even though he knows her nightmares are always about to come true, it's only for him that they don't.

"I suppose, but it still doesn't stop me from worrying." Morgana tried smiling and then in her serious tone of voice she questioned him, "Merlin, if Arthur ever finds out that I can see the future, that I'm a seer, will he still accept me for what I am?"

Merlin was silent. He noticed the worry over her face; he didn't know how Arthur would react. He also was hiding a secret of Arthur and he didn't want to even imagine what will happen if Arthur found out.

Morgana carried on "Apart from you Gaius and Gwen n... no one knows about this and...and I'm scared if Arthur ever finds out how he will react." Her voice trembled, she didn't want Arthur to hate her, him and his opinion started to matter so much to her.

"My lady you're not at fault, these nightmares ..."

"These nightmares are the visions of the future." Morgana interrupted him.

"But you don't have any magic powers apart from seeing the future."

"Merlin I still have magic within me, I'm still a seer." Morgana said desperately.

"He won't find out." Merlin gently said, what more could he say?

"He will." Morgana said with assuredly , she broke her eye contact with Merlin "I'm going to tell him."

"You what?" Merlin said horrified, what was Morgana thinking, what if Arthur didn't understand, after all he hated magic and the people who have it.

"I have to; I want to tell him the truth."

"But…"

"Merlin..." Gwen interrupted them from down the corridor.

Merlin and Morgana spotted her walking towards them.

"Prince Arthur sent you to bring Morgana not talk with her." Gwen smiled at him.

Morgana smiled, "You finished packing the food?" She asked Gwen.

"Yes and let's go before Prince Arthur ends up here looking for us." Gwen laughed.

Morgana nodded with a smile.

Merlin smiled, "Yeah." But inside he was scared especially after meeting the dragon, he knew something bad was to happen, the nightmare that Morgana had scared him more and now that she was going to tell Arthur that she's a seer he was scared for her.


	13. Chapter 13

In the woods Morgana and Gwen were laying all the food out for the picnic while Arthur and Merlin were tying the horses to the trees.

"So are you going to tell her now?" Merlin said quietly so Morgana and Gwen couldn't hear.

"Tell her what?" Arthur said without looking at Merlin.

"That you love her." Merlin immediately replied, did Arthur want him to say it simpler then that.

"When did I say that I love Morgana?"

Merlin resisted the urge to shout at Arthur "Arthur, just tell her."

Arthur looked at him "With an audience? I don't think so."

"It's only me and Gwen."

"Merlin, when time comes, I'll tell her."

Merlin folded his arms "Fine get her a few flowers before."

Arthur finished tying the last horse to the tree and looked at Merlin "Why?."

"Well girls love flowers so before you say anything to her give her some flowers, it would impress her."

"I'll give her flowers, but not to impress her.

"Sure." Merlin rolled his eyes, how stupid did Arthur think he was?

Arthur looked around and spotted three dandelions and pulled them out of the ground. "What about these?" He said admiring the flowers.

"For what?" Merlin said with a puzzled expression, what was Arthur planning to do with three dandelions.

"To give to Morgana." Arthur immediately replied, did he always have to explain everything to Merlin.

Merlin looked at Arthur with a frown, Arthur probably has lost his mind "Have you ever gave a girl flowers before."

"No, I never thought it was necessary."

Merlin slapped his hand on his own forehead while shaking his head if only he was allowed to slap Arthur instead.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin looked at him "Your so un romantic aren't you? Dandelions Arthur dandelions? You're a bigger clot pole than I thought." He said keeping his voice low and resisting the urge to shout at him.

"Merlin." Arthur said in annoyance.

"What? I understand that you've never given a girl flowers before but three dandelions , Arthur? what is she going to do with three dandelions and when I said flowers I meant something like lilies or..."

"Fine." Arthur interrupted him," this time and this time only your right, there are some lily plants abit in the south, I'm going to go and get them." He said while he crushed the dandelions in his hand and threw them.

"I'm coming with you." Merlin said, he didn't want to leave Arthur on his own, especially after Morgana's nightmare.

"What...why?"

"Umm." Merlin thought, he needed a good excuse "I...I...I need to pee."

"Great." Arthur said with a disgusted expression. He turned to look at Morgana, who was helping Gwen lay out the food and walked up to them with Merlin trailing after him "Morgana."

Morgana and Gwen turned to look at Arthur and Merlin. "Yes."

"We will be back in abit."

"Were you off to?" Morgana asked.

Arthur pointed at Merlin "Merlin needs to p-."

"Actually Arthur needs to get-."Merlin interrupted him.

"We'll be back in five minutes." Arthur interrupted Merlin and glared at him. He then walked off with Merlin.

"Arthur." Morgana called but Arthur and Merlin were already trailing off. Morgana looked at Gwen who shook her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"I wonder why Merlin and Arthur aren't back." Morgana said with a worry tone of voice as she got up and took a few steps forward.<p>

"They did say five minutes." Gwen smiled.

"Yes but..."Morgana paused when she heard a few leaves moving and a few footsteps. She turned around and noticed four men holding swords walking up to them.

"That's them, Catch them." One of the men said and all four of them started running towards Morgana and Gwen.

Morgana and Gwen just looked at each other.

"Run Gwen." Morgana shouted.

Morgana and Gwen started running, towards the direction Arthur left it.

"Arthur." Morgana shouted "Arthur." As she looked back the people were coming nearer to her and Gwen, Morgana panicked, they had nothing to fight with or for self defence.

Merlin walked up to Arthur, he pretended he went to pee when the truth was that he was secretly keeping an eye on Arthur. Merlin stood next to Arthur. "Finished?" He questioned.

Arthur picked another lily "You know I can hear Morgana shouting my name."

"How romantic." Merlin smiled, someone once told him that when you fall in love you hear people saying your name, maybe Arthur is really, really in love with Morgana that's why he could hear her shouting his name.

"No idiot, I can actually hear Morgana shouting my name."

Merlin and Arthur both looked at each other, they could hear faint noises of Morgana and Gwen calling them. Lilies dropped to them floor as they started running towards the direction they came from.

One bandit came right in front of Morgana and Gwen's way which made them stop,

"Not so fast my lady." One of the person behind them grinned; they were getting closer to them.

"Don't come near us, I'm the Uther Pendragon's ward if any harm comes to me, Uther will have your head." Morgana said while she kept a steady voice, she was not going to let them think that she scared.

"We have no intention in hurting you My Lady; just have to take you into hostage." One of the men smirked at her and took another step forward.

"Very well, but I have intention in hurting you." Arthur said as him and Merlin were standing not too far from the bandits.

Morgana and Gwen looked at them, they were relieved. A small smile plastered on Morgana's face.

"Morgana and Gwen…Go. "Arthur said while he and Merlin got out their swords.

Morgana looked at him, she couldn't leave him "Arthur but.-"

"Go, take yourself and Gwen to safety. We'll handle them" Arthur shouted while he fighted with one of the bandits.

Morgana looked at him for the last time and caught Gwen's hand as they started running away from the scene. As they ran the noise of swords hitting each other started slowly decreasing. Morgana stopped.

"My lady." Gwen immediately said.

Morgana turned around, she could barely see them now."My nightmare..." Morgana whispered. "What if anything..."

"Morgana." Gwen said while she tried to reassure her. "Nothing will-."

Morgana interrupted her as she looked at Gwen "I can't leave him."

"Mor-."

"I can't. You go Gwen."

Gwen knew how stubborn Morgana is, no matter what she says, Morgana wasn't going to leave Arthur. "I'm not going to leave you." Gwen put her hand on Morgana's arm and smiled, she couldn't leave Morgana here on her own "I'm with you."

* * *

><p>Arthur fighted most of the bandits as Merlin was quite clumsy at using a sword and needed a lot of help.<p>

Morgana and Gwen crept towards them but stayed hidden behind big trees as they watched what was going on.

Soon enough Arthur had his sword to one of the bandits chest, the rest were lying down injured."Tell me, who you are."

But the bandit made no effort in replying.

Arthur pushed his sword harder into his chest making the bandit groan in pain.

"We are…we are Hugo's men; we were given the job in taken lady Morgana hostage, so he could ask for a huge ransom in return. For...Forgive me."

Arthur released his sword from the bandit's chest and let him get up, without warning the bandit kicked his sword out his hand. Arthur punched him on the face and threw to him at a nearby tree. The bandit fell to the ground and groaned quite loudly, Arthur walked to pick up his sword.

From quite behind Arthur, there was another bandit who got up from the ground, no one saw him, all their attention was to Arthur. He called Arthur. "Arthur Pendragon." While he threw the sword at him.

Arthur was just about to reach the sword when he heard someone call his name and he turned around, he noticed the sword was more than half way near him; his feet froze to the ground. The sword was just about to stab him when it froze in mid-air near him.

Everyone was shocked, Arthur spotted Merlin who was holding his hand out towards the sword and his eyes were bronze. Two seconds later, the man who threw the sword was thrown away into the air.

Morgana and Gwen came out behind the trees. All of there eyes were on Merlin. Arthur walked up to Merlin.

"Merlin…" Arthur said, his voice shaking, he didn't want to believe Merlin had just used magic. "Did you just use...". Arthur couldn't say the last word instead he looked at Merlin.

Merlin looked at Arthur then his eyes fell to the ground, his worst fear, his worst nightmare had come true today, Arthur found out.


	14. Chapter 14

Thankyou so much for your reviews :)

Im sorry i didnt update yesterday , i had guests around so had no time.

I spent alot of time in this chapter so please review..

I've got only one more chapter left for this story which i will hopefully post tomorrow, so when i do this story would be in the completed section :D

Once again thanks all for reviewing :) xx

& HAPPY NEW YEAR :) x

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent. Arthur had his stare fixed on Merlin, he was waiting for an answer.<p>

Morgana had her eyes on Merlin, she was shocked, her friend Merlin who she trusted with her secret, kept a secret from her. She didn't know if she should be angry at him for not telling her that he has magic or appreciate the fact that he saved Arthur and not let her nightmare come true.

Gwen had her hand on her mouth, she was not sure how to react. Her friend who she cared for and also secretly loved so much hid such a big secret from her but she wasn't worried about that as much as she was worried of how Arthur was going to react.

Merlin was lost in his thoughts, he was scared and Arthur was asking him a question which Merlin never thought he would ask. He never imagined this day not even in his dreams. The dragon warned him that something bad was going to happen but he didn't take it too seriously , if he did he wouldn't be so foolish to use magic in front of Arthur, but he did have little choice, he had to use magic to prevent Arthur from getting stabbed, from dying. That was the right thing to do at the time and now he has to face the consequences.

Arthur was shocked and hurt, his friend who he trusted so much kept a big secret from him but he needed answers from Merlin. "Merlin I'm asking you a question." Arthur shouted at Merlin which caused Merlin to stop thinking but to listen to him.

Merlin stayed quiet, he opened his mouth a few times but closed it. He knew Arthur won't understand why he hid the fact that had magic and Arthur's anger was proving his thoughts right. Being quiet was the thing he thought would be best to do.

"Your silence tells me that what I am thinking is right." Arthur shouted.

Merlin knew Arthur's temper was rising and he had to speak before Arthur gets more annoyed, "Arthur you have to understand, I wanted to tell you but..."

"I don't care Merlin." Arthur interrupted him, fury could be seen in his eyes, "All I know is that I trusted you and you betrayed me. You…you were like a friend to me Merlin." Arthur accusingly pointed at him. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and was hoping they won't drip out.

"Arthur listen to me, I never used magic for evil i…" Merlin slowly began.

"The fact is that you knew magic was banned in Camelot and how much I hated magic but still you used it." Arthur roared.

"Arthur, give him a chance to speak." Morgana said as she stepped closer to the pair. She wanted to help Merlin, he was her friend and for all she knew Merlin saved Arthur's life and she had to help him even if he kept a secret from her.

"Give someone a chance who kept such a big secret to me all this time, you want me to give a chance to a sorcerer?" He faced Morgana and pointed at Merlin accusingly. Before Morgana could reply, Arthur walked away from them to a nearby tree and held his stare there, "I...I have to tell father." Arthur said slowly as he wiped the tears which were stored in his eyes, threatening to spill.

Merlin, Gwen and Morgana looked at Arthur in shock.

"Arthur but..." Merlin said pleadingly as he stepped forward slowly.

Arthur looked at him "You knew the punishment of using magic, of using sorcery."

"Arthur you can't do this, he saved your life." Morgana said desperately hoping to make him understand.

"I don't care, he used magic." Arthur spoke harshly.

Merlin spoke. "Arthur just listen to me, I had magic when I was born, it was within me, and I lied to you not because I wanted to but I had to. It's my destiny to save your life and to change your opinion on magic so magic could be allowed once again in Camelot. If I told you, you would've probably got me executed so I didn't. All I wanted to prove is that magic also be a force of good Arthur."

Arthur stayed quiet for some time and then he spoke slowly while he looked at Merlin with a threatening glare, "Magic can only be a force of evil. "

"Not everyone who has magic is evil Arthur. Your hate for magic has made you blind, magic can be used for good and Merlin is a living example for it." Morgana spoke with a louder and a more persuasive tone.

"I hate magic and I hate people who use it." Arthur began shouting. He didn't know why Morgana was defending Merlin so much, she knew magic caused his mother's death and he was bound to be reacting like this.

"But Merlin had magic within him, since he was born, it's his gift, you can't hate…"

Arthur interrupted her, "I hate anything or anyone that is related to magic even if it's within them or they learnt it." He glared at her harshly while he spoke.

Morgana felt her heart crushing to pieces, so that meant he hated her too. Tears prickled in her eyes.

Morgana knew she had to tell him about her nightmares, maybe then he would believe magic is not evil. He would have to believe her because she wasn't evil and he knew her since childhood and longer than he knew Merlin. It was now or never.

Arthur turned from her and walked up to Merlin.

"Then you hate me too." She said to him while her voice shook.

Arthur's feet froze to the ground, slowly he turned to Morgana, his face was puzzled.

"I have also have magic within me." Morgana said slowly as she looked at Arthur. She noticed Arthur's expression changed, he looked shocked and hurt. His stare was making it hard for her to breathe, tears slowly dripped of her eyes and gently rolled down her pale cheeks, she made no effort to wipe them. Her eyes were fixed on Arthur's hard stare.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I know i've put another cliff hanger, but dont worry this is the last, one chapter to go :) xxx<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Everyone, Sorry for the long wait. I had no time to write this chapter but finally I wrote it! :D

A few Thankyou's to my main reviewers :D :

'Julia' - A huge thanks to you for reviewing every chapter of mine, you were also my first reviewer ; thank you for your amazing reviews! :)

'Aradia la fata' - A big thank you to you for reviewing every chapter of mine. Your reviews have always been supporting and the best. So thank you once again! :)

'xxz0eyxx' – I'm honestly going to miss your funny reviews :') . Your reviews always made my day! So thanks a ton for the reviews, they were amazing!:)

Thanks to everyone else who read, favourite and subscribed my story. However a big THANKYOU to every single person who reviewed! Your reviews are appreciated. :)

Anyways I hope you like the final chapter :) xxx

* * *

><p>"No, you're lying." Arthur said was he rushed to Morgana and put his hands around her shoulders roughly and shook her. "Tell me…tell me your lying Morgana." He said pleadingly.<p>

"Arthur…I'm saying the truth." Morgana sadly said.

"No, you can't be."

"It is Arthur, whether you accept it or not." Morgana's voice shook in fear at his reaction.

Arthur's hands immediately dropped from her shoulders. He took a step away from her. The look he gave her was enough to make her heart cry out in pain, she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

Morgana gathered all her courage and continued "I'm a seer Arthur."

"No…" Arthur almost whispered.

"I'm… I'm sorry Arthur; I should've told you the truth but…" Morgana paused, she didn't know what to say, Arthur's cold stare was making it difficult for her to even speak. His eyes screamed that she was guilty and she betrayed him.

"But what? like Merlin you deceived me too." He accused her." The two people who have a lot of importance in my life kept secrets from me, I…I can't tell you how I'm feeling; I feel angry, I feel hurt, I feel deceived."

"Arthur…" Merlin stepped forward, he had to explain.

"Just stay away from my sight both of you." Arthur glared at Merlin and then at Morgana. He then started walking away from them.

Morgana stood there for a second before she ran behind him."Arthur...Arthur, please listen to me." She pleaded but Arthur continued walking ahead, she ran and stood in front of him, blocking his way which caused him to stop walking. "Just listen to me once I-." but before Morgana could continue Arthur angrily pushed her out of his away and carried on walking but he stopped after hearing a painful moan from Morgana , he turned to her and realised he pushed her straight into a tree and she hit the side of her forehead roughly.

"Morgana." Arthur ran up to her and saw the bruise which he caused. "I'm sorry I…" He began while he carefully tried touching her forehead.

Morgana instantly pushed his hand away. "No you're not sorry Arthur, your nothing but selfish."

"Morgana."

"You didn't even us explain ourselves, instead you just jumped to conclusions. It's not my fault that I'm a seer, it's not my fault that I can see visions of the future in my nightmares, it's not my fault I have magic within me." Morgana shouted. "You…you don't know how it feels to be living with people who hate magic; I do because I had to live in fear each day." She paused to catch her breath and then continued "Merlin did not only deceive you but me too, he knew my secret but he didn't tell me that he had magic but I'm not reacting the way you are because he isn't a bad person and he has used magic for good, he saved your life, isn't that enough to make your hatred against magic stop?" Morgana shouted loudly while tears quickly poured out of her eyes. She just hoped her words made an impact on Arthur.

Arthur held his stare to the tree behind Morgana.

Morgana continued "You know me since childhood I'm not evil and …and neither is Merlin. Arthur why can't you understand magic can be a force of good."

Arthur turned away from her; she instantly grabbed his arm and stood in front of him, forcing him to look at her. "This is the reason I never told you, I feared how you would react and see your acting the way I thought you would be , but still I made up my mind this morning that I was going to tell you about my secret because I thought you would understand but…but I was wrong Arthur I was wrong, you're not much different from Uther as I thought you were." Morgana released his arm while tears carried on falling out of her eyes. "You can go Arthur, go and tell Uther, fulfil your duty as a son, as a prince, go and tell him so he can get us executed." She said more calmly.

"I…" Arthur ran out of words what was he supposed to say, he was confused.

"Just do us a favour Arthur and go because I'm sick of living in fear each day, I'm sick of thinking that I have committed a crime by having magic. I'm tired of everything and I give up." Morgana sighed as she dropped to her knees and cried. She didn't care how vulnerable she looked in front of Arthur because it didn't matter, he accused her and she knows that he hates her.

Arthur stood their for a few seconds looking at Morgana, he's never seen her this vulnerable before. He turned away and started walking away from them but after a few steps he stopped and turned around to look at her. Morgana was still on her knees crying with Gwen and Merlin next to her. Arthur walked up to them and stood in front of Morgana, in a few seconds he went on his knees as well so he would be the same height as Morgana. "I…I can never tell my father, I can't lose you."

Morgana held her stare on his not sure of how to react. Immediately she was wrapped in Arthur's arms. "I'm sorry, your right my hatred for magic has made me blind, and it's not your fault that you have visions of the future, I really am sorry Morgana." Arthur said calmly while he tightened their hug. He then looked at Merlin. "I'm sorry Merlin, instead of appreciating that you saved my life, I accused you instead."

Merlin was shocked at first, he never knew Arthur would agree with them "An apology from Arthur Pendragon, I never thought I'll live to see the day." Merlin smiled; trying to lighten up the atmosphere. He was quite glad Morgana spoke up today, just because of her, Arthur forgave them both and accepted magic.

Arthur smiled at him while he ended his and Morgana's embrace, her eyes were red from crying, and he gently cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her bruise ever so lightly, "I'm sorry. He calmly said.

Morgana gave him a nod with a smile and spoke "So does that mean you're not angry with us?"

"No, but I'm still a bit upset though that you didn't trust me enough to tell me you had magic." Arthur's gaze fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Arthur; I promise I'll always tell you everything from now." Morgana said with a smile and a small excitement that everything was going to be fine now.

"Good but I also hid a secret from you."

"What?" Morgana questioned calmly.

"I…I love someone."

Morgana's smile quickly disappeared, however she put on a small fake smile so Arthur wouldn't know how upset and broken she was starting to feel."Who."

"You."

Morgana just stared in shock, she couldn't believe it, he loved her not anyone else. Was she dreaming? Arthur loved her. Her original and genuine smile regained.

Arthur continued "Morgana, I've never felt like this before , your always on my mind and the days I spent with you while pretending to be your husband have been the best moments of my life, and now I actually want to make you my mine." Arthur finished and waited for a reaction from Morgana.

Morgana was too stunned to reply but her lips formed a beautiful smile and her eyes shone with joy."Seriously?" Morgana she questioned after a while, he looked serious but she feared if he was lying to her or just joking with her.

"Seriously." Arthur nodded with a smile.

Morgana smiled "Well that's good because I guess I…I love you too."

Arthur looked at her with a wide smile. "Well nothing new, I always knew you loved me."

Morgana looked at him, unimpressed "Arthur."

"What I'm saying the truth." Arthur smirked.

"Gosh Arthur." Morgana rolled her eyes and stood up "I tell you how I feel and you…"

"I'm just….." Arthur said while he stood up.

Morgana interrupted "Why do you always have to be so…" Arthur interrupted her "I'm just joking."

Morgana annoyingly replied "Arthur, this isn't a time to joke, your so insufferable, I-." Morgana's voice died in her throat when Arthur put his hand behind her head and brought her to him and ever so gently he pushed his lips on hers. He kissed her with passion, with joy, with happiness that she loved him but he mostly kissed her because he loved her and she meant everything to her. She kissed him back with the same passion, with the same joy, the same happiness and the same reason he kissed her.

Merlin and Gwen looked away in embarrassment.

Arthur carefully ended their kiss and smiled against her lips. "Pretending to be yours has now actually made me yours."

"Forever." Morgana smiled at him.

"Umm…shall we go guys, our picnic is still waiting for us." Merlin interrupted with a grin.

Arthur held Morgana's hand as they walked with Merlin and Gwen.

"You managed to tell Morgana you love her then, even with an audience." Merlin emphasised on the last word.

Arthur smiled "Shut up Merlin."

Merlin smiled instead, he was used to these kind of answers from Arthur "Arthur I was thinking can we go for a hug now?"

"Not in this lifetime Merlin." Arthur grinned, his smile disappeared as his voice turned serious "I suppose my hatred for magic is gone because of you two but I can't guarantee on that with father, I don't think I will ever be able to assure him that magic can be a force of good, I know him , as long as he's king magic will never be allowed." Arthur said slightly disappointed.

"Maybe when your king, things would be different." Gwen smiled at him.

"Yes, they will be." Arthur returned Gwen's smile with his own .

Arthur's eyes met and she slipped her arm around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. She loved him, she really did.

Arthur put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

"Finally they're together," Gwen smiled to Merlin.

"Yes and I'm glad Arthur forgave us and accepted magic."

Gwen tensed on the last word and looked at him while walking. "Why didn't you tell me about your secret?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm…you know, I couldn't, I'm sorry Gwen." Merlin looked to the ground.

Gwen gave him a sympathetic smile with a nod which showed she understood his situation.

"Arthur." Merlin called him; again. "I've got a lot of secrets to disclose over picnic which includes a dragon who told me about it being my destiny to change your opinion on magic."

"You spoke to a dragon?" Arthur's mouth opened wide.

"Funny isn't it?" Merlin grinned.

"No."

"There are more things which you won't find funny about."

"Like?" Arthur said curiously.

"Like me saving your life." Merlin smiled.

"That was only today Merlin and I didn't need your help , I would've done something.." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of course Arthur , why would you need my help. I'm sure you would've jumped out of the way even when the sword was just about to stab you." Merlin said sarcastically."

"Shut up Merlin."

"And I did not only save your life today , I would say I saved your life nearly every week."

"What?" Arthur said horrified.

"Oh I'm going to love telling you this, I've got so many favours on you." Merlin said with an evil smile and thought about all the times he saved Arthur's life, this was going to be fun.

I can't believe I've finally finished this story :'( . I'm so going to miss updating, thanks for the support! :) xx


End file.
